The Lost Girl
by ClyDaAvatarFan
Summary: We have all heard about the fun loving Peter Pan, but we have never gotten to hear about the first Lost Girl. The girl who has been with Peter from the very beginning, the girl who has always called Neverland home. This classic tale takes a twist by finally recognizing the Lost Girl, finally revealing the true story, the true story of the Lost Girl, Cly. (based on Disney Peter Pan)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Argument**

OC character info:

Name: Cly

Species: Nature Nymph (my version; and as a nymph she has pixie dust in her blood so she can fly. )

Height: 5ft 2in

Hair: Dark Brown

Skin: Tan Eyes: Brown

Body: Curvy and broad

Other info: she has cat-like ears on the top of her head and has a tail (she is also able to change the color of the fur to white, brown, orange, etc.) She can communicate with animals and ,well, nature in general. She is able to grow and manipulate plants at command and lives in a nymph colony (or more like a big city) with her family and friends (which is located not that far away from hangman's tree). She very flexible, has a great sense of balance, has a great sense of hearing. And she is able to mimic most animals and their characteristics. Any other info you will have to find out by reading the story !

* * *

"Ugggh," I groaned to myself. "This is just getting plain ridiculous!"

I threw my hands in the air and sat down in defeat. Peter and I had one of our little fights today, but because of something I probably said he's been gone for a total of two hours now. We have our little fights more than occasionally, but this one was different. Usually after our petty fights (which I always win) after around 5-10 minutes everything smooth's over, but evidently this fight was not going to smooth over anytime soon.

"Where could he have possibly gone?" Not wanting to be the one to apologize, since he was the one to start the argument, I took the liberty to ask the lost boys to search for him; and so far they have come up with nothing. They looked at Mermaid Lagoon (which I was sure he was at), the Indian Camp, Misty Mountains, Pirate Cove, Crocodile Creek, Skull Rock, and any other places that Peter could have possibly been. So there I sat looking out of one the windows in hangman's tree, gazing out at the stars, wondering where he was. All of the lost boys had given up their search knowing that Peter would come back eventually. I stood up rubbing the back of my neck wondering if I should go and find him and, if I were to go and find him, where I should look. I walked out of my room and entered the lost boy's room to see if they had already gone to sleep. There they all were completely knocked out, probably because they were exhausted from their search for Peter. Smiling to myself I went to go back to my room, but I heard some rustling. Glancing over I saw Toodles tossing and turning in his hammock clearly awake. I walked over and kneeled next to his hammock.

"Can't sleep?" I said slightly rubbing the top of his head.

He shook his head and frowned.

I gave a sigh, but then smiled knowing why he couldn't sleep. "Don't worry Toodles. Peter will be back, he just needs to blow of some steam. He'll be fine, he's always fine, he's Peter Pan!" I said flexing my arms mocking the way peter does all too much.

He giggled to himself and gave me a small smile. I then gave him a warm hug letting my tail wrap around his body and kissed his head.

"Alright now go to sleep because tomorrow is when we go and mess with those idiotic pirates again."

Toodles nodded and turned on his side and went to sleep. I started to go back to my room when a thought passed over me.

What if he was not fine? What if something terrible happened to him? Even though he is Peter Pan does not mean he is invincible. What if he is de-

I shook my head pushing those thoughts aside. He is probably somewhere hiding, wanting me to try and find him knowing that I could never find him until he came back. Even though he is mad because of our argument, to him it is almost like playing a game of hide-and-go-seek. He always jumps at a chance to try and outsmart me. I decided to walk into Peter's room and I plopped on his bed. Growling and rolling over in frustration I looked at his side table examining its contents. There were a few arrowheads the Indians had given him, some galleons (probably from the pirates), a wooden plaque with both our names painted on it (his birthday present from me), and finally a single pair of silver spectacles. We had gotten the spectacles on our last journey in London.

Then it hit me. I knew exactly where to find him. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I flew out of his room and grabbed a piece of parchment (which of course was stolen from the pirates). I wrote down a note telling the lost boys that I was looking for Peter and to do as they please until I or Peter return, but Slightly was in charge (I put "Slightly is in charge" in all caps). Flying out the window I smiled to myself.

I slightly snickered and said, "Oh Peter you can never outsmart me."

Only if I knew that he, kinda, actually did.

I was now finally in London; now all I had to do was find the Darling's house. I knew he'd be there. Peter and I have been going there recently, listening to the stories that Wendy would tell about us. Although sometimes I think he would go there on his own when I had to return home (the nymph colony) instead of staying at the lost boy's hideout. Flying past Big Ben I started towards Wendy's house. As I got closer I saw that the lights were on, but when I got even closer I realized something was wrong. First of all, the window of the nursery was open. Second, Nana (the Darling's dog), was floating in the air only to be restrained by a rope. Slightly alarmed and confused I flew down to assist the dog. As I got closer to Nana she growled at me, but when she finally saw my face, she happily ruffed and wagged her tail. I grabbed her two front paws and pulled her down to the ground. I then slowly let go of the dog to see if she was just going to start floating again, thankfully she didn't.

Starting to untie the rope I asked Nana, "What happened, Nana? Huh? How did you get up there?

Nana only whined and looked up at the open nursery window.

"Ok, stay here Nana."

She protested and barked wanting to follow me, but I proceeded to the open nursery window. I flew in and then landed on my feet to only find no one there.

"Peter? Wendy? Anyone home?" I called only to have no answer.

I sighed putting my face in my hands trying to piece together what had just happened in this house.

"Oh no…" I gasped.

_He didn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Well, he could, but he shouldn't!_

My eyes widened in realization. I had to get back to Neverland fast! I flew out the window only to have Nana bark at me. So I flew down next to her petting her head.

"It's ok Nana. Everything's going to be alright. I'll fix this."

And then I immediately flew off, hoping I could fix this big mess that Peter had made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Newcomers

**Here's chapter 2! In chapter one for some reason it did not do my line breaks and some of my italics correctly, but oh well:)...Anyways currently workin on chapter 3! Hope you like chapter 2! I'm gunna try and update every week! Favoriting and reviewing is appreciated! :)**

* * *

I flew past Pirate Cove on my way to Hangman's Tree, but as I did a cannon ball almost hit me!

"You tell that BLASTED Pan to stay away from my ship!"

I looked down and saw Captain Hook looking way more crazy and angry than usual. Rolling my eyes I flew off not wanting to deal with this "codfish" right now; I had more important things to do.

"Come back here and fight like a man!"

I practically laughed at the comment and retorted, "But as you can see Captain I am not a man!"

Flying as fast as I could I was almost at Hangman's Tree, but something or someone got in my way. It was Tinkerbell.

"Hi Tink is Peter here?"

She nodded quickly as though to hurriedly address the question and then pulled a lock of my hair as if trying to show me something.

"Ow OW! Alright Tink what is it?!"

She gave me a devilish smile. Tink then pointed down below where I spotted the Lost Boys. They were all holding bow and arrows or sling shots seeming to be aiming at a target, which I could not see yet. I squinted my eyes trying to find what they were shooting at. Then it started to come into view.

_Is that a blue bird? No it couldn't be its too big. Wait is that-_

Before I could complete my thought the Lost Boys already started shooting at it. Hearing its screams I realized who and what it was. I quickly flew down to catch Wendy and thankfully I did. I looked up and saw Peter flying above with a relieved, but disappointed look on his face. Ha, beat him to it.

Wendy had her face in the crook of my neck holding my so tight that I could barely breath.

"Oh Peter thank you so much for-wait you're not peter…"

_Was this girl serious? She thought I was peter. I thought my long hair and figure would give it away, but then again she was falling to her death so I let it slide._

"Yeah I kinda know that," I said slightly chuckling. I put her down on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, and thank you for saving me. What's your name?"

"Cly, the names Cly," I said giving her a smile but then glancing around to see if I could find the fairy, which I was pretty sure the very person who caused this situation.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you finally! Oh to finally meet the lost girl!" Wendy seemed all the more happy to meet me.

_Did Tink seriously think that I would be happy that Wendy was going to fall to her death? Even though she knows that I find it annoying that Peter is always gawking at her, but that is no reason for treason!_

I then saw Michael and John run over to towards us (yes I know Michael and John I see them a lot in the nursery, but Peter never really takes notice of them; I wonder why…).

"Are you hurted Wendy?" Michael said hugging her leg.

"Oh no Michael, I am quite alright; Cly saved me."

Michael then looked up at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you a kitty?"

I gave him a perplexed look, but then realized that my tail and ears were out. (I am able to retract them to resemble a human, but I usually never do.)

"No I am not a kitty, I am a nymph," I said with a smile.

"Fascinating!" John exclaimed. He walked up to me and walked around me observing me. He particularly took an interest in my ears and tail.

I glanced behind myself as he looked at my tail with curiosity.

"Sooo I am fascinating, huh?" I said slightly laughing and visibly amused.

"Uhh yes, umm wait what I mean is-," John cleared his throat and stood up slightly blushing.

Just then all of the Lost Boys started running in, each one trying to explain how they were the ones who shot down the "Wendy bird".

Peter then stood beside me and shouted, "Attention!"

Silencing themselves they scrambled themselves into a line.

"Well I am certainly proud of you," at these words all of the lost boys had smiles upon their faces, but quickly turned into frowns as Peter continued saying, "you block heads!"

"I bring you a mother,"

_A MOTHER?! _I thought angrily scrunching up my face.

"and you shoot her down."

"Tink said it was a bird!" Cubby said

_Ohhhhh so that's how she got the Lost Boys to shoot at Wendy…Classic jealous Tink…_

"Tink said what?" Peter exclaimed

"She said, you said, for us to shoot it down!"

"_Tinkerbell," Peter said. "Tink!"_

I followed Peter's gaze and saw Tinkerbell peek out from behind a leaf. She then nervously chimed.

"Come here," Peter said sternly. "You're charged with high treason Tink."

_Oh I don't like where this is going…._

"Are you guilty or not guilty?"

Tinkerbell playfully smiled and happily chimed, "_Guilty."_

"Guilty? Didn't you know you could've killed her?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, gave a big smile, and nodded.

"Tinkerbell…." Peter said as Tink walked across the branch sawing her hips to emphasize she didn't care.

"I hereby banish you, forever!"

My ears stood on end and eyes widened at the word "forever."

_Forever! He's banishing her forever! It's not like I condone her behavior, but she can't control her emotions…this is not going to end well._

Tinkerbell twirled around in total shock. She stomped on the ground out of frustration and flew off.

I was about to protest, scold, and yell at Peter for banishing Tink, his friend who has been with him through everything, FOREVER, but Wendy beat me to it. "Oh Peter, not forever."

"Well, for a week then. Come on Wendy. I'll show you the island," Peter said smirking.

Before anymore drama or any other incidents happened I needed to speak with Peter.

"Hey Peter before you show Wendy the island, I need to have a word with you."

"You can talk to me on the way th-"

"Now!" I said walking over and pulling his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow OW OWWW!

When we were finally out of view I released his ear and crossed my arms.

"What the heck was that for?" Peter asked rubbing his ear.

"What are _they _doing here?" I said pointing a finger at the Darling's.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this because of our argument? And what do you mean she is our new _mother_?"

"Well as I recall, you said in our argument that you didn't want to be the mother as long I was the father."

I growled at him (literally) and rolled my eyes, "Peter we were fighting I didn't mean any of it, but other than having the title of being the mother, why did you exactly bring them here. I mean do you know what you've done? Do they know what the consequences are for staying here? Do YOU?!"

"Whoa whoa slow down! Listen I brought them here because they wanted to come, they didn't want to grow up."

"Peter you can't just take them away from their family! In their world people know of having a beginning and an end! And here there is no end! They probably want a family of their own when they get older! And don't they know that even though they don't age here their family still ages back home! Peter there is a whole list of reasons why they shouldn't have come! They don't know what they have gotten themselves into!"

"Hey they deserve to be here just as much as you do!"

"Peter I have been here since the beginning of Neverland! This has always been my home, I belong here, they don't!"

"So what you're saying is that I don't belong here because I am not from this world?!"

"No I didn't mean-Peter you know what I mean."

"And I think you know what I mean, they don't want to grow up just like I don't, so why can't they stay here!?"

_Great just great! How am I going to convince him now! That's it; there is no way of convincing him. I mean I can't just force them to go home when they clearly want to be here. _

My only hope then was that the Darlings would eventually want to go home. I mean if their family meant that much to them they would want to come home right? They don't belong in this world, I am not trying to be mean, but I just don't see it. They would go home eventually I was sure of it now. My only worry was how long it was going to take them to leave.

"Fine, they can stay, but when this all blows up in your face expect a big I told you so."

"Alright," Peter said with a smile. He then flew over to Wendy. "So you said you wanted to see the mermaids."

"Oh yes please!" Wendy said with excitement in her eyes.

_They're going to see the mermaids? Wendy might want to go home sooner than I thought._

"Oh, let's go hunting!"

"Tigers?"

"Nah, bears!"

"Nah, bears!"

"Personally, I would prefer to see the aborigines." The John said.

"And the Indians too," Michael exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face.

"Alright John you're the leader," Peter said.

"I shall try to be worthy of my post." And after that John, Michael, and the rest of the Lost Boys went off to find some Indians.

I was about to fly off hoping that this problem would take care of itself, but I felt a hand tug on my wrist.

"Aren't you coming Cly?" Peter said with hopeful eyes.

"Actually I was gunna go back to the-"

"Oh you must come I would love to spend some time with you. I have told stories of you and have always imagined what you were like, but I have never had the chance to actually see you."

"Yeah Cly PLEEEAAASEE!" Peter said folding his hands and giving me his big puppy dog eyes.

_I suppose it can't be that bad…._

"Ok I'll come, and after all, it will give me a chance to talk to Pearl again. She still has to tell me what Urchin said to Coral."

As we reached mermaid lagoon I was surprised that Wendy didn't die of happiness.

"Just imagine! Real live mermaids!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Would you like to meet them?" Peter asked.

"Oh Peter I would love to."

"Alright, come on," Peter then flew down towards the mermaids and I followed.

"Pearl! Hey Pearl!" I called out.

"Cly!" She swam up towards me and gave me a warm smile. "Soooo did you come just to see me or hear about what Urchin said about Coral."

"Both," I said shrugging with an innocent and mischievous smile.

But before she could tell me Pearl glanced over and exclaimed, "Peter!"

This caused all the other mermaids to clamor around him (including Pearl), so I never got to hear my daily gossip…

As they all gathered around a big rock looking up at Peter Coral asked, "Did you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, but I flew over, not wanting to be floating in the air alone, and sat beside where Peter was standing.

"Tell us about one of your adventures! Something exciting!"

"Ok. Wanna hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile?" Peter responded all too happy.

"Oh, I have always liked that one!"

"Me too!"

"Well there I was on…."

At this point I had zoned out, I heard this story waaaay too many times, not to mention I was there when it happened. Out of boredom I started to play with my necklace that Peter had given me for my birthday around 50 years ago. It had a big bear claw, crocodile tooth, and three turquoise charms embellished with gold, all hanging from a long gold chain. It might look thrown together to some people, but to me it was really special. I was in my own little world until I glanced over and noticed Wendy struggling on a rock trying to get to where we were. I looked up at Peter and he was too much into his story to notice her. Feeling bad just ignoring her I tugged on Peter's leg.

"Uhhh Peter." He looked down at me and I pointed over toward Wendy.

Wendy, seeing that Peter had spotted her, called out, "Oh Peter!"

"Who's she?" Pearl asked angrily.

_Oh no, here it comes…_

"Oh that's Wendy."

"A girl?"

"What's she doing here?"

_And here we go._

"And in her night dress too!"

"Come on deary join us for a swim!" Urchin started pulling on Wendy's night dress.

"Oh please, I am not properly dressed…"

The mermaids started pulling on her night gown and splashing water all over her.

_Well at least this might want to make her go home…_

Even so I was about to go over and stop this madness because even Wendy did not deserve this kind of treatment, but she had already taken matters into her own hands. She picked up a big conch shell and held it up in the air about to swing.

"If you dare to come near me again...!"

"Whoa Wendy!" Peter said taking the shell out of her hands and tossing it away. "They were just having a little fun, weren't ya girls."

"We were only trying to drown her," Urchin said innocently. I scowled at her, never really liked that mermaid.

"You see."

Ok even I was not going to put up with this. I was going to say something, but I spotted something not too far away from us that caught my attention.

"Well if you think that for one minute, that I'm going to put up-," I flew over and covered her mouth and put a finger up to my lips. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure I was correct, and I was.

"What?" Peter whispered.

"Hook," I said motioning my head in that old codfishes direction.

"Hook!" Pearl exclaimed. And all the other mermaids screamed and dived in the water and swam out of sight.

_There is no way I am going to hear what Urchin said to Coral now…._

Peter, Wendy and I flew over to a rock where we were not visible to Captain Hook.

"They've got Tiger Lily," I gasped.

"It looks like they are headed for Skull Rock, come on!" Peter said motioning his hand toward Skull Rock.

Peter then started to fly away, but looked back and saw Wendy falling behind, so he grabbed her hand helping her fly. Still looking back he saw I was not following.

"Aren't ya comin?"

"Umm no I have some things to do, you got this right?"

_I am not about to become a third wheel._

"Ummm yeah, I guess. Umm I'll see you back at the tree house."

"Yeah, good luck."

He nodded and then headed for Skull Rock. I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving him to recuse Tiger Lily on his own, but he has it all under control….right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Well here's chapter 3! I am posting this a little earlier than I intended because I am going to be busy all next week (but dont worry it is a good kind of busy!) so I was typing all night just for you guys! Really hope you like chapter 3 because even though it was more challanging to write it was fun to write! And from now on I am actually writing my line breaks just to ensure there _is _a line break. Reviews and favoriting is appreciated!

* * *

Just about 2 minutes into flying back to Hangman's Tree I couldn't help but feel the need to go back.

_What if he needs me? I should be there helping him….Well, it wouldn't hurt to go and check on him._

I then did a big U turn and headed back to Skull Rock. As I arrived I looked through one of its big holes, well it was more like of Skull Rocks eye openings. I saw Peter already flying around mocking Hook as usual.

"Take you best shot Mr. Smee!" Peter said handing Smee a gun.

_Ha, this otta be good! _

I then spotted Wendy on a rock high above, well down below form where I was looking. Flying in I sat down beside her, startling her. Realizing it was me she gave out a huge sigh. Smee was aiming all around including where Wendy and I were. I put my arm around her and pulled her down.

"Stay down, ok," I said looking over to see where Smee was aiming now.

Peter then flew in front of Captain Hook waving his hands. Smee took aim and was about to fire.

"No you idiot! NO!" Hook yelled.

Smee fired and Peter flew out of the way.

_Oh my gosh…Is Hook really dead?_

My suspicions were answered as I saw Hook climbing up the rock, which he had fallen off of. Peter was too busy giving a sarcastic speech about the how "we lost our dear Captain." I was about to call Peter's name, but Smee decided to yell out first.

"Captain!"

_Ha how naive can Smee be?..._

Peter and Hook ended up sword fighting on top of the big rocks. I decided to fly closer to get a better view. They neared closer to the edge and I laughed knowing exactly what Peter was up to. They were finally both in thin air sword fighting, until Hook let out a high pitched scream, falling. He ended up catching himself with is hook. I decided to fly beside Peter. I _had _to see this…

Peter, noticing me, put his arm around me as we both laughed mockingly.

"I'll get you for this Pan! If it is the last thing I do!" Hook said practically crying.

When I thought things couldn't get any better they did.

_Tick-tock Tick-tock tick-tock _

Hook had a look of pure horror on his face. Peter looked over at me giving me a devilish grin. I then saw the crocodile swimming up towards Hook.

"Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish?" Peter questioned.

The crocodile nodded excitedly.

"You do?"

The crocodile by now had snatched the bottom of Hooks pants pulling him down. Me and Peter couldn't help but double over in laughter. Although, when I glanced over at Wendy she didn't think it was so funny. As I looked down I saw Hook trying to squirm out of the crocodile's grasp, desperately trying to survive.

"SMEEEEEEE!"

"OH, OH, coming Captain," Smee stuttered hurriedly getting into the row boat.

As Peter was still enjoying the show I realized he hadn't saved Tiger Lily yet. Looking around franticly I spotted her. Her head was just barely above the water. I flew down as the water continued to rise. I plunged in the water, grabbed her, and resurfaced.

When I resurfaced I said, "Hey Peter I think you forgot something!"

I then quickly flew out of the entrance of the cave.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hey!" Peter said and started to fly after me.

"Peter, Cly, wait for me!" Wendy said trailing behind. She desperately tried to follow us as we headed for the Indian Camp.

********line break*********

The chief called for a celebration in my and Peter's honor for the return of his daughter. We all sat Indian style in a big circle, except Peter and I who were standing before the Great Big Chief.

"We thank Great Flying Eagle and Wise Strong Wolf for the safe return of Tiger Lily," the Great Big Chief said while placing big headdresses on my and Peter's heads. Peter gave me an enthusiastic smile as we both sat down next to the Great Big Chief. The Great Big Chief started to pass around the pipe. He and Peter blew out puffs of smoke shaped as triangles. I decided to have nothing to do with that pipe, never liked smoke.

After passing the pipe around, the festivities started. Some of the Indians started singing and others beat their drums. Everyone was dancing (or more like jumping) and Michael and John seemed to be having a good time, but Wendy seemed to be off to herself. Ignoring it I decided to bring my attention back to Tiger Lily. She was dancing on a big drum in front of me and Peter. Glancing over at me, she smiled and went up taking a hold of my wrist, motioning me to dance with her.

"No really I'm fi-"

Tiger Lily then pulled me on top of the drum with her.

"No really Tiger Lily I am fine."

Rollin her eyes she took both of my wrists and moved my arms showing how to move to the certain dance she was doing. As I got the hang of it she let go of my wrists, but as we were dancing she had a wicked smile on her face. And knowing Tiger Lily she probably had, yet, another thing in mind. While dancing she whispered something in my ear. Immediately after she told me her little plan I shook my head. She nodded.

"No," I whispered still shaking my head still dancing.

She pushed me, nudging me in the direction of Peter.

I laughed and said, "Alright, Alright!" She continued to dance; I danced up towards Peter.

_Well he is in for a shock!_

As I walked up to him, I leaned down and we rubbed noses. He pulled his head back and we were out of view because of our big head dresses. His faced was flushed and his eyes wide.

_Ha, made him blush!_

As started to lean in more I knew what he thought was going to happen, but he was wrong. I jerked my head back, grabbed his headdress with my teeth, and scampered off. I stopped running, on all fours, when I got about 6 feet away. I glanced over and saw him still sitting, bewildered. Not to mention blushing and very confused. I then saw Tiger Lily half laying on the drum laughing. Looking back at Peter I saw him shake his head and look back at me.

"Hey give it back!"

_Now there's the Peter I know. _

He got up and flew at me so I flew up in the air as well, with the headdress still in my mouth. Darting back and forth, avoiding Peter, I noticed Wendy walking away from the Indian Camp.

_I wonder why she is leaving._

Not paying attention Peter tackled me midair and grabbed his headdress, which was still in my mouth. He tried pulling it out of my mouth to no avail.

"Hey you're getting your spit all over it!" Peter laughed

I let go, which caused him to fall backwards. Giggling I started to fly away, but he flew after me, came up behind me, and grasped my waist swinging me around.

"Gotcha!"

Laughing I realized that my headdress was not on my head. I franticly looked down to see if I could spot it on the ground.

"Looking for this?" Peter said with a cocky grin.

I went out to grab it, but he pulled it back.

"Peter!"

"Ha! It's _my_ turn now!"

"Peter…." I said giving him my pouty look.

"Alright, but its gunna cost ya."

"Cost me what?"

"A dance." He simply stated.

Before I could protest he placed the headdress back on my head, took both of my hands, and started swinging me around. Dancing and flying at the same time, we started laughing. We were already laughing non-stop and it was only the beginning of the party.

_Tonight is definitely going to be fun! _

* * *

**Well yeah that's about it. Working on chapter 4 and it's gunna have A LOT of drama in it, well not A LOT but I guess you could say chapter 4 is where the drama starts :) hehehe... Yeah, well, anyways I can _also_ tell you that chapter 5 _is _going to have A LOT of drama in it! I am gunna love writing chapter 5! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Fight**

Hey I'm back! Well I can only say that last week was a disaster! Last week I was on vacation in Vegas with my family and it was NOT a good kind of busy! I was sick the whole entire week and couldn't leave the hotel room...So you could say that my Thanksgiving was a bust...ANYWAYS as soon as I got home I went straight to writing the 5th Chapter(which made me very happy)! So here is the 4th Chapter, hope you like it! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated (and will make me even more happy)!

* * *

After the party I could honestly say that I was exhausted. We were all heading back to the Lost Boy's Hideout. Lazily flying back home I remembered that Wendy left the party early, VERY early. I kept on wondering why she left, but only hoped that for whatever reason she left, it had to do with her wanting to go back home. Yawning to myself I fought to stay awake; I had a very long day. Peter must have noticed my very weary state because he came up behind be and tossed me on his back. I had to put my arms around his neck to keep me from falling.

"Hey," I said giggling, "what are you doing?"

"You seemed tired,"

"I am capable of flying to the hideout on my own,"

"Yeah I know, but I don't need you passing out on the way there," he chuckled.

Smiling, I contently sighed resting my head on his back.

"Ok fine, but don't expect me to be awake when we get there," I said groggily.

Peter only glanced over at me and smiled, "Yeah I expected that."

Feeling the cool breeze on my face (and not to mention the feathers from his headdress, which I found quite annoying) I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

I was jolted awake by two pairs of arms. Opening my eyes I franticly looked around.

"Huh, what-what happened?!" I groggily exclaimed digging my hands in Peter's shirt.

I then realized that I was in Peter's arms for some unknown reason.

"Well sometime after you fell asleep, you decided to let go of my neck and started to fall; soooo, not wanting you to fall to the ground, I caught you."

"You let me fall…"I stated flatly.

"Buuuut I caught you. AANNDD I also caught this," Peter said holding up my headdress. It must have fallen off when I fell.

"Oh thanks," I said putting it back on. "Well, I am toootaly awake now, so I might as well fly the rest of the way there," I said not wanting to be carried bridal style.

"Too late, we are already here!"

I looked down and saw Hangman's Tree. The Lost Boys (and Michael and John) had already started to pour in.

"Look down below!" Peter yelled.

_Oh no….._

"Don't you daaaaaaaaahh-"

Of course with Peter being Peter, he dropped me down the hole located on the top of the tree. Falling down I bounced of the big fluffy bed (almost landing on Wendy), and out of instinct, landed on all fours. My hair was on end resembling a frightened cat.

The Lost Boy's, including Michael and John, all started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, ok….." I said getting back up straightening my hair.

I leaned against the wall, looking at Wendy sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. She didn't seem too happy. I took off my headdress and placed it on one of the tree roots that was coming out of the wall; a headdress is the most comfortable thing to wear.

Peter then flew in, up from above, and landed on his feet attempting to make a dramatic affect.

He put his hand up and exclaimed in his deep voice, "How!"

"How!" Everyone else excitedly responded except for me and Wendy.

Peter then walked over to Wendy saying, "Great Flying Eagle greats little mother. How!"

_He's still calling her mother!_

"Ugh," Wendy replied turning away.

"Oh, Wendy. Is that all you have say!? Everyone thinks I'm wonderful!" Peter said with a smug look on his face.

"Especially Cly," Wendy coldly stated, getting up and walking away from Peter.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Cly?" Peter said cocking his head to the side, scratching it, seeming just as confused as I am.

"John, Michael, time to get ready for bed." Wendy said to her brothers.

"Bed!?" John exclaimed.

"No sleep, can go for days without sleep," Michael said crossing his arms.

"But boys, we are going home in the morning." Wendy said setting the bed for Michael.

_Is she serious? _I didn't expect her to want to go home so quickly. My only worry was how Peter was going to take it.

"Home!?"

"Oh, Wendy we don't wanna go home."

Peter then flew over, hovering in front of the boys. "No go home! Stay many moons!"

_Yeah he's not going to take it well….._

"Now Peter we have to be practical."

"Great flying eagle has spoken!" Peter said walking into his room.

I was not going to let him ruin Wendy's and the boy's chance of returning home. So with me being as hardheaded and outspoken as I am, I intervened.

Entering his room I said, "Peter you can't make them stay here."

He only glanced over at me and looked back at his feet.

Sighing I continued this one sided conversation. "Peter I told you this was going to happen. As soon as Wendy leaves her brothers will want to follow. Wendy doesn't belong here. _They _don't-"

"Wendy does too belong here!"

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does!"

"Well as you can see she doesn't because she wants to go home!"

"You know what I think, you're just jealous that Wendy is mother."

_Ohhh he went there…._

"Well you know what now that you mention it, I'm not jealous that Wendy is mother, I am infuriated!" I said clenching me fists. "It doesn't feel good to be replaced Peter. I mean all those times that I have helped you through the years, when I didn't have to, were just tossed aside because of one stupid argument! And you know what this has made me realize something; that you are a big JERK!"

"Well, if I am such a big jerk, why would you want to be mother?! If I am such a big jerk why are you STILL HERE?!"

"You know what, I wonder that sometimes myself when I have my own family, at my REAL HOME!"

There was hurt in Peter's eyes. This was his family: him, me, and the lost boys. He never really liked being reminded that I had another family; he usually liked to think of them as my distant relatives or something along those lines. _I_ was his family.

Too consumed by anger I didn't take thought to his feelings. "You know what, I am out of here." I said walking out of his room.

Peter followed me with wide eyes. I glanced over at the lost boys and saw very shocked expressions on their faces. They must have heard the argument.

Stopping at the entrance tunnel of the hideout I glanced back and said, "I'll be back to pick up my things in the morning. And you can keep the tree house even though it was mine to begin with. I won't punish the Lost Boys for what you did."

Peter only looked back at me with a straight face trying to hide how hurt and wounded he was on the inside.

With that being said I flew out of the hideout. Tears pricked at my eyes out of frustration and anger. No words could express the feelings that I felt at I flew out into the night.

* * *

**Well almost done writing the 5th Chapter and starting on the 6th! Still thinking about what to do with the 6th, just some things I am a little unsure about. Also I am going on memory on what the characters say (except for Cly) from the Peter Pan movie, so some things might not be totaly the same, but I think most of it is because I have a really great memory, if I do say so myself ;). So I am trying my best to follow the storyline as best as I can with an OC character...ANWAYS I would like to thank dream lightning for encouraging me to write! I SHALL KEEP IT UP! See you all in the next update!**

**Cly******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hurt**

Well here's chapter 5! I loooved writing it! Prepare yourselves for some drama, or a little drama, ooorr some moderate drama depending on your defintion of drama. This chapter has the point of views of both Cly and Peter. Hope you like it! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!

* * *

I landed on a thick branch of a big tree near the shore of pirate cove. I thought about going home, but I didn't want to explain to my parents how I just totally ended my friendship with the person who I have known for like 200 years; the person who I couldn't imagine my life without. Looking down at my shirt I saw the necklace that Peter had made for my birthday. I took it in my hands and pulled it above my head. Tightening it in my hands, I stood up, turned around, and threw it. I saw it slowly fall deep into the vast tree forest behind me. I sunk back down leaning against the trunk of the tree pulling my knees up to my chest. I was so angry and yet so sad; I felt so hurt. Tears poured from my eyes.

_How could he think it was ok to just replace me! Even after all of these years that I have been mother...or at least been like one. And he let me leave too! He just watched me fly away….Didn't he know that it hurt me; didn't he know that he was just putting a knife in my back! To just push me aside for some-_

"Excuse me."

My thoughts left me as I heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Smee?" I said looking down. Turing my head away I wiped away my tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the Captain would like to speak with you."

"Why would Captain Hook want to talk to me? And why would he even think I would want to talk to him?"

"He just wants to talk to you Madam."

"Uhuh, and how do I know this is not a trick?"

"Please he would just like to have a civilized conversation, pirate's honor!"

"Pirate's honor, huh. Well, I guess so….."

The only reason why I accepted the proposal was because I wasn't thinking straight. You see fairies are only able to feel one emotion at a time whereas nymphs can feel more than one, but if a big or traumatic incident happens usually one emotion can consume them. Unfortunately the emotion that consumed me was sadness, which left me very vulnerable.

_I have nothing better to do…_

I jumped off the tree, landing on all fours and followed Mr. Smee to the shore, wondering what Captain Hook had to say.

Peter's Pov:

I stood at the entrance to the hideout and swallowed the lump in my throat.

_Ugggh I'm such an idiot! I just let her leave! How stupid can you be Peter!_

Turning around I saw shocked expressions on the Lost Boys' and the Darling's faces. Toodles walked up to me, looking up, with a very heartbroken look on his face.

"I-Is she really gunna g-go?" He said trying not to cry.

I bit my lip feeling like the worst person in the world, because to tell you the truth I didn't know if she was coming back. Cly has a temper and usually means what she says. She is very hard headed, so who's to say she'll come back even if I apologize. She probably hates me…

I kneeled down in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "No."

There is no way I am going to let her slip away that easily. She's my family and the Lost Boys too. I'm gunna get her back no matter what.

Standing up I put my hands on my hips. "Don't worry I'm gunna find her," then looking over at the Darlings I continued saying, "and then take you guys home…if that's really what you want."

Wendy walked up to me giving me a hug. "Thank you, Peter."

After she released me I gave her a small smile. "Well I'm off!"

I then flew into the night sky and headed toward the nymph colony to only hope that she would be there.

Cly's Pov:

Mr. Smee and I had finally made it to the ship. We had just stopped at the door, which led to Captain Hook's quarters.

"Here we are Miss Cly," Mr. Smee said opening the door.

I slowly walked in and he showed me to my seat. Sitting in the very cushioned chair I looked over at Captain Hook who sitting down at his desk.

"So glad you could come!" he said a little too happily.

"Ummm yeah…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh Cly, always so impatient….would you like something do drink? I wouldn't want to be a bad host," he said motioning toward the tea set located on the table in front of me.

"Umm, no I'm good." Even though I wasn't in the best mental state I wasn't stupid enough to accept a drink that was more than likely drugged. I started to twirl my long brown hair in between my fingers at the awkward silence.

"Sooo," I said moving uncomfortably in my chair, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Oooh, it's not what I want to talk about, it is what you want to talk about," he said pointing a finger at me.

"What?"

"I heard about your troubles with Pan…..and thought you would need some comforting me dear."

I looked down at the floor.

_How could he possibly know about that?! It's not like I told anyone…._

"Who said I was having any troubles?" I said taking my hair out of its loose ponytail appearing to be fixing me hair, but instead just trying to avoid the conversation to come.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me and, my dear, just the look on your face tells all," Hook said standing up from his desk and sitting on the chair across from me. He looked deeply at my face saying, "He really did hurt you didn't he?"

Not wanting to meet his gaze I looked down. "I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not. Being replaced is nothing to take lightly."

"I wasn't replaced!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh you weren't, weren't you…then why is Wendy here?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, but I think you do! You know that she is here to replace you. You know that Peter wanted her to be mother. And that's why you left. That's why you are here now."

I sighed in defeat. Being in the current emotional state I was in I couldn't deny my true feelings anymore. A single tear left my eye.

"A tear I see? Oh, Smee, its true!"

Smee then walked over to Captain Hook giving him a handkerchief, which he gave to me. I clenched it in my hands and wiped my tear away.

"Miss Cly, why would he do that to you?

Gaining my composure I mumbled, "We had an argument."

"An argument?"

"And I guess I got so mad that I said that I would never be mother if he was the father. I think it hurt him so much that he decided to get a new mother to get me back or something."

"So you were the mother?"

"Well, I was never really called "mother", but I guess I acted like one. I helped Peter take care of the boys, I comforted them when they were sad or scared, and I grew them breakfast almost every morning," I said with a slight chuckle. "So yeah I guess I was…"

"Cly how could he do it?" Hook said getting up and walking behind me. "After all these years that you have helped him, comforted him, loved him, how could he treat you this way? Doesn't he care about you?" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

By now tears were rolling down my face and I placed my face in the big handkerchief I was given. And at his words I let out a small sob.

"Oh, I hit a nerve," Hook said patting me shoulder trying to appear to be sad. "Isn't it a shame Smee."

"A terrible shame!" Smee said sobbing getting a little drunk on the wine I didn't really noticed he was drinking.

I just let it all out. All the hurt I felt; all my anger, all my rage, all of this pent up hatred that I have had since Wendy arrived. I sobbed into the handkerchief.

_Does Peter care about me? Am I just as important to him as he is to me? All he cares about is Wendy now; he probably doesn't even care that I left. He probably doesn't care about my feelings. He probably doesn't care about me. How could you do it Peter? How could you just replace me?_

All of these thoughts just worsened my state. You could pretty much say they poisoned my soul. My heart was heavy and I felt as though my life was falling apart. I was almost mad at myself because I let Peter's actions get to me like this. If anyone should be sad it should be Peter. I cursed myself for being weak.

Peter's Pov: (starting when Cly was about to board the ship)

Flying back from the nymph colony I had just been informed that Cly hasn't been there since this morning. I was so sure she was going to be there, probably talking to that other-best-friend-nymph _Michael, _but she wasn't and that's what worried me. When I was there, I even asked _Michael_ if he knew where she was and _he _didn't even know. Michael said that he was going to check the North side of Neverland, so I said that I would check the South.

As I started to fly up to Pirates Cove I swore that I saw something shining through the trees. Wanting to know what it was I flew towards the light navigating through the tree branches. Finally reaching the source of the light I recognized it as Cly's necklace, the one I gave her. She never takes it off! Never! She has worn it since the first day I had given it to her! The only explanation was that she was captured by none other than Captain Hook. Grabbing the necklace I put it over my head, around my own head, to make sure I wouldn't lose it.

Turning around, I flew as fast as I could to the shore where I knew Hook always kept his ship. Flying closer to the ship, so I could have a better look, I saw two figures walking on the deck. When I got closer, I then recognized the two people as Mr. Smee and…._Cly?_

_I was right they have taken her hostage!...but how was just Mr. Smee able to overpower her all be himself with no weapon. Sometimes I can't even do that…AND, and….and _she doesn't even have cuffs on or something to restrain her.

Something was up I just didn't know what, yet. I watched as Mr. Smee led her to a door, which she walked through.

_Why is she here? It doesn't seem as though they are making her stay here._

I flew back from the side of the ship and over to the window, which was the window of Hook's quarters. Looking through I saw Cly sit down in a chair facing Hook. They appeared to just be talking, so I still had no idea what was going on. I hovered outside the window still watching on how this would unfold. After a minute into the conversation I saw Cly start to cry, and she never cries.

_Hooks a dead man now!_

As I was about to burst through the window and strangle that old codfish, but I saw him give her a handkerchief, which she gladly took.

_Is Hook comforting her….but why did she go to him instead of home…DID SHE COME HERE FREELY!_

There he was, patting her back, and she wasn't punching his face in.

_No no no nononononono! This can't be happening!_

To tell you the truth I didn't really know what was going on, but I didn't like it. In total shock I flew for home feeling total betrayal. My hands trembled as I flew and my stomach was in knots.

_If she wants to be with Hook instead of me, FINE!"_

Cly's Pov:

"There, there, Cly now don't cry," Captain Hook said patting my back. "It is just horrible how Pan has treated you. You deserve much better. Pan isn't as nice as he appears to be. Why, _if _you were a part of my crew, hypothetically of course, I would never treat you with such disrespect. But then again, I mean what would you expect from a mere boy? The only way to get respect that you rightfully deserve would be from a man, a man always of his word."

I slowly stopped crying, gradually looked up, and stared at his desk wondering where he was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well, now that you ask, I have been thinking and-"

"This was all part of your plan wasn't it?" I said standing up clenching my fists. "I cannot believe that I was stupid enough to come here!"

Hook then walked from behind me to stand before me with a very, unconvincing, perplexed look.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You just wanted me to come here to make me part of your crew! Didn't you?! You wanted me at my most vulnerable state! That's low, even for you Hook! And you actually thought even though I and Peter are fighting that I would just-"

I glanced over on his desk and saw a map with black dots leading from Pirates Cove all the way to Hangman's Tree. Something bad has already happened; I just didn't know what. Quickly looking over to Hook's glass cabinet I saw a little illuminating light. A light that looked all too familiar. It didn't take me more than a second to put two and two together. In just less than 3 seconds I knew what had happened and I needed to get off of this ship, now!

"I'm sorry, but I think I should leave," I firmly stated.

"But why?"

"I have to head back home to tell my family about Peter," I said flying towards to door.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Hook said grabbing my wrist.

"Oh, yes I am!" I flung my arm to the side having him literally fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Smee! Get her!"

I flew to the window and was about to open it.

"Sorry Miss Cly captains orders."

I turned around and saw Smee with a blow dart held up to his mouth. I darted to the left to avoid the dart that had just gone in my direction. Smee turned toward me and blew another, and another and another. Flying all around the room I was barely avoiding all the darts.

"Now come on Miss Cly stop moving!"

Flying around the room I grabbed a porcelain pot that was on one of Hooks shelves and threw it on Mr. Smee's head. As soon as it hit his head he was out cold.

"OH just let me do it you blubbering idiot!"

I flew towards the window as fast as I could and opened it, but I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"OW!" I said trying to cover the area only to find a dart.

"Sweet dreams Miss Cly!" Hook said lunging at me, but I had already flown out the window.

I pulled the dart from my neck and threw it as I was flying to Hangman's Tree. I had to get there; I had to tell Peter what Captain Hook was up to. My vision started to slightly blur and I started to feel weird. Shaking my head I sped up so that way I would actually make it there.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUNN! Ha, yeah I know I'm evil for leaving you guys hangin' like that...but I promise chapter 6 will be worth the wait! (and not to mention chapter 6 isn't totaly done yet sooo...)! Anyways finishing up chapter 6 and starting to write my Rise of the Guardians fanficiton, which probobly won't be posted for a while. See you next week for the next update! :)**

**Cly******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Bomb**

**Just got 2 more fooollloooweerrrsss, AANNND some more favorites! WHOO-HOO! :)You guys are AWESOME! Anyways here's chapter six! Hope you guys like it! Will Cly make it back to Hangman's tree, _question_ _mark?_****Reviewing and Favoiriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

Flying as fast as I could, the tree house was finally in sight. As I got closer the weaker I felt. I gently landed on the ground near the entrance, and I heard…singing? Wendy singing? But as soon as I heard the singing it ended. Just wanting to get inside to tell Peter that Captain Hook somehow knew the whereabouts of our hideout and that I was 99% sure that he had Tinkerbell, I walked through the entrance.

As soon as I reached the bottom the Lost Boys practically clamored me.

"Whoa, Whoa!" I said putting a hand to my head and trying to balance myself. I felt as though the world was spinning.

"You ok Cly?" I heard Foxy say.

"Yeah, yeah I am ok…." I replied not wanting to worry them. "Where's Peter?"

"Oh he is in his room…he hasn't been too happy since he came back, especially since we are leaving."

"So you came back Cly!" One of the twins exclaimed.

"Where did you go?" The other twin questioned.

"Are you still mad at-"

"HOLD ON!" I said losing my head. "What do you mean you are leaving?"

"Oh….well Wendy is gunna take us back home with her where we can have a real mother and grow up….you understand don't you Cly? Please don't be mad..."

Rubbing my head I had to quickly address this because I needed to see Peter more than anything!

"O-of course I am not mad! I-I'm little surprised, not mad. Hey I w-will meet you guys outside. I have to talk to Peter."

They all agreed and headed outside. I walked into Peter's room expecting that was where he would be since I didn't see him anywhere else. As soon as I walked in there I saw him sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. He must have heard me come in because he looked up, but as soon as he saw me he looked down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Peter, Captain-"

"Oh don't tell me about Captain Hook! I saw you with him on his ship! You betrayer!"

"No Peter you don't understand he knows-"

"Oh I understand! I understand that you would prefer to be with him other than me!"

"What! I-"

"AND I found this on the ground. Care to explain?!"

Peter then pulled my necklace from the bottom of his shirt letting it dangle from his fingertips.

"I am assuming that it didn't fall off," he said coldly.

_Uggghhh I don't have time for this. _

"Peter we don't have time to argue Captain Hook has-"

"So you just decided to just throw this away! You just decided to throw away one of the most meaningful things I have given to you! You just threw away our-"

"LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST ONE SECOND!" I screamed.

Peter's eyes went wide from the volume of my voice. I needed to say what I had to say quickly because my vision was getting blurry and I felt as though I was going to fall over any second.

"Captain Hook he-"

I stumbled to the side and put my hand to my head.

_Oh no not now!..._

"Cly?" Peter said walking up to me.

"Peter he has-"

Everything around me was spinning. I stumbled backwards leaning of the wall so I wouldn't fall. I had to keep blinking my eyes to keep my vision from blurring and sounds started to echo.

"Cly!? Cly?!" I squinted my eyes and saw Peter run towards me as I slid down the wall.

He sat down next to me, pulling me towards him, on his lap, cradling me.

Supporting my head he said, "Cly, Cly? Are you alright? Can you hear me?!"

His voice echoed through my head and his face blurred. I couldn't think and I couldn't hear (well I could but everything I heard echoed). All I could feel was the warmth of his body.

"He….He…." I whispered finally succumbing to the poison that resided in my body.

"Cly! NO CLY! STAY WITH ME, CLY!" a voice sobbed.

Those where the last words I heard before I was consumed by darkness.

As I started to regain consciousness the first thing I felt was warmth. I slowly moved my hands around to get a feel of where I was. Moving my hands I felt fur, A LOT of fur. I finally recognized them as fur blankets; Peters fur blankets to be exact. He must have carried me to his bed when I lost consciousness; why he didn't take me to my _own _bed was the question, but at the time I didn't care. I was so content, warm, and comfortable I didn't want to move, but I had to. Slowly getting up and leaving the warmth of the soft bed I rolled on my side and rested on my elbow. I groaned in frustration at how tired my body was.

"Cly?"

Looking up I saw Peter walk through the door. He must have heard me.

"Thank Neverland you're alright!" he sighed kneeling down next to the bed. "Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, yeah just tired. Why am I in your room?"

Peter blushed furiously rubbing the back of his neck. On only a few occasions I have spent the night in his room. Mainly when I was too tired to go to mine, when it was winter and I wanted the warmth of his fur blankets, and when he had nightmares (even though he would never admit he did).

"Oh I-I-I uhhh just thought you would be warmer here. You know after you passed out I didn't want you to get cold. I didn't really know how ok you were so I didn't want to take any chances. And I didn't want you to get that thing that you said you get when you get cold; you know hypo-hyro-thim no wait hypothermicis?

"Do you mean hypothermia?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's it!"

I started to sit up and get off the bed, but I stumbled.

"Careful, careful!" Peter exclaimed letting me lean on him. "You need to stay in bed," he said pushing me so I was sitting on the bed.

"Peter," I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Cly I know what your gunna say."

"No Peter I-"

"No Cly I have to say this. I was wrong. I was so wrong. So wrong and so stupid that every time I think about what I did I want to hit my head against the wall and drop down and die! I never wanted to hurt you Cly….never…well not hurt you this much…It's just I guess I was just mad after you said what you said, and-"

"Peter-"

"-what I am trying to say is that, I'm sorry!"

There was a pause of silence. I have never seen Peter so sad and fragile. I was so taken away by his little speech (and not to mention I had passed out) that I had forgotten all about Captain Hook.

"Please don't leave Cly! PLEASE! WE need you here! _I _need you here."

Cocking my head to the side I said, "I thought the Lost Boys were leaving with Wendy."

"So does that mean that you'll stay!?" Peter said with hopeful eyes.

I sighed giving him a smile saying, "Yeah I guess so….who else is supposed to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"No one else!" he said tackling me in a big bear hug and flew me around the room as he did so.

"Ok ok!" I said giggling. "Put me down before I throw up! I still don't feel very well."

"Oh, sorry."

Peter then placed me on the ground.

"Ummm you can let go on me now…."

Blushing, still realizing he had his arms around me, he quickly pulled them away.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure you weren't gunna fall over."

"Yeah riiiiiiight…"I said sarcastically. "So did the Lost Boys leave with Wendy?

"Well they said they were but when I came back from putting you in my room I found this."

He then handed me a piece of paper that was in his pocket. I took it in my hands trying to un-crumple it. (Peter was never really the neatest person). It read:

_Dear Peter,_

_We have decided to not to leave with Wendy, but we're going to return her home. Hope things work out with Cly; see you when we get home. And don't forget not to open the present until six o'clock._

_Sincerely,_

_The Lost Boys_

Ok something wasn't right about this note. I mean the Lost Boys never "Dear" their messages, never "Sincerely" or sign them, never use words like "return", and most importantly they NEVER use complete sentences. Not to mention this note is waaaaay too long. The longest note they ever wrote was, "Gone fishing. Come back in 3 hours. P.S. We set the rug on fire."

"What?" Peter questioned seeing that my face was filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right with this note…"

"What do ya mean?"

"It's just not right….and what present?"

"Oh!" peter said running out the door.

"One second!" I heard his voice say with excitement from the other room.

He returned with a light pink present with a pink bow tie.

"This present!" he said with a smile.

"Who's it from?"

"There was a little note attached to it, and it said it was from Wendy; it said not to open it until-"

"6 o'clock," I said finishing his sentence.

"Ooooo I wonder what time it is!" Peter said rushing out of the room.

"Peter! Hey wait up!" I said flying after him.

Flying into the other room I saw him sitting on his throne, holding the present, intently looking at the clock.

He looked over at me saying, "Oh sorry didn't mean to leave you in there. You sure you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel fine just a little tired," I said walking towards him.

Looking over at the clock I saw it was 2 till 6. I heard Peter grunt in frustration. He's never really been the most patient person, but then again neither have I. There was still something weird about this whole situation. The note, the present, something wasn't right; and of course since I wasn't completely my sassy-cocky-goofy-observant-full-of-life-self yet I didn't suspect it to have anything to do with Captain Hook. Standing there in deep thought I felt my ears twitching. I felt a faint sound penetrating my eardrums. Concentrating on the sound I finally identified it as a ticking noise, and it wasn't coming from our clock.

"Hey do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Peter said shaking the present trying to figure out what it was.

Since I have very sensitive hearing he must not be able to hear it. Moving my ears in all directions I tried to find where the sound was originating from. Every time my ears pointed in Peter's direction the sound would get louder.

"Hey can I see that?" I said pointing at the present.

"Sure, as long as I get to open it at 6'olcock," he replied.

I was about to grab it when Tinkerbell flew in.

"Hiya Tink! Look what Wendy left me!" Peter said with a grinning.

_Wait….Tinkerbell?...TINKERBELL WAS WITH CAPTIN HOOK! I STILL HAVEN'T TO TOLD HIM!_

Before I could say anything Tinkerbell started to pull the present away from Peter and now I knew why.

"Hey stop that! Stop it! What a' matter with you?!"

Tinkerbell started to do little charades to show what was truly inside the present.

And just after the first motion she did, it confirmed of what I thought was in the present.

"Hook?" Peter said trying to understand Tinkerbell.

"PETER IT'S A BOMB!" I said in horror.

"Don't be ridiculous," Peter said brushing off the question.

Just then the box started to ring and produce smoke. Before Peter or I could do anything about it, Tinkerbell flew and grabbed it out of Peter's hands. I knew what she was doing; I knew she was trying to save Peter regardless of what happened to her.

"TINK, NO!"

_BOOM_

Everything was a blur. Debris and dirt flew everywhere. Before my very eyes my home was destroyed. I couldn't think and I couldn't breathe. I felt my body being thrown back from the explosion like a limp ragdoll. Things where hitting me from all directions. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I shut my eyes closed and grunted in pain as tiny sharp pieces of debris cut and pelleted against my shin. I curled myself into a tight ball (like a cat would do) and covered my head waiting for this chaos to end. I just laid there and waited, hoping I wouldn't die.

* * *

**OOOOOOH! What will happen next!? I know I am evil for leaving you at yet another cliff hanger...ANYWAYS working on chapter 7 and my Rise of The Guardians fanfiction! I might post the first chapter of The Rise of the Guardians fanficion this week...not sure, so just look out for it!:) See you in the next update or when I post my Rise of The Guardian fanficion!**

**Cly******


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explosion Aftermath**

**HEEEEEEYYYYYY! Happy early Christmas! Just got another review that inspired me to write! THANK YOU FOR SAYING MY STORY IS AWESOME ANON! Anyways if you haven't noticed by now this is an early update (since I usually update once a week) because, 1 I was inspired by a guest, and 2 I wanted to give you an early Chistmas present (but don't worry there is still going to be an actual not early Christmas present). Soooo happy early Christmas hope you enjoy your early update! Will Cly survive, _DOUBLE QUESTION MARK? _Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated. :)**

* * *

The first thing I heard was utter silence. I slowly tried to stand up, but there was something big and dense right above me. It wasn't squishing me or laying on top of me; it must have been lodged or stuck close enough to me that I could not escape. I was stuck lying on my stomach.

"Hook," I heard Peter coldly spat. "There was a bomb! Cly!? Tink!? CLY!? Where are you?!

"Over here!" I rasped out.

"CLY!"

I heard Peter navigating through the debris.

"Are you ok?!" I heard him call.

He sounded closer.

"Yeah I think so," I grunted trying to move out from under the big object, which I now saw was a big tree branch.

If I wasn't injected with that poison or tranquilizer I would have been able to lift it, but I was still a little weak.

"Oh my gosh! Cly!"

I looked up and saw Peter kneeling down beside me.

"Don't worry I am going to get you out of here!" Peter said attempting to remove the huge branch that was on top of me.

I heard him grunting just trying to lift the heavy object to no avail.

"Peter you can't lift it. It's too heavy."

"Yes I can! Don't worry I am going to get you out of here."

"Peter-"

"I'm not gunna leave you Cly! Don't you understand Cly, you mean more than anything to me in this whole world," he said trying even harder to move the branch.

"Peter you aren't going to be able to lift it. See if you can pull me out instead."

I heard him sigh trying to calm himself down.

"Ok."

I put my hands out and he firmly grasped them and started pulling.

"Ow OW OW OW!" I exclaimed feeling something sharp going into my side.

"Are you ok!? What's wrong?" Peter said franticly.

"I don't know. Something sharp was hitting me in the side," I said reaching down to check my side to see why it hurt. I felt a sharp jagged rock next to my side. I grabbed it and showed it to Peter.

"It must have been this."

As I was showing it to Peter I saw blood on my hand and the rock. I dropped the rock in horror.

_Oh no….._

"Cly you're hurt!"

"I'm fine we just need to-," I stopped in mid-sentence when I glanced over and saw the rock starting to float in midair.

_That's it!_

"Hold on Peter I have an idea."

I took my hand which had blood on it and rubbed it on the branch above.

"What are you doing?!" Peter said in shock.

"I have pixie dust in my blood remember? I am already bleeding so-," I felt the branch already beginning to lift, which left some space for me to move.

_Man the pixie dust in my blood must be really concentrated._

"Ok pull me out!"

He quickly took both of my hands and pulled me out.

"Cly you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry," I said putting pressure on it, "I don't think the cut is too bad."

We both looked up at the same time and said, "TINK!"

"Tink!?"

"Tink where are you?!"

I heard a slight jiggle sound.

"Over here Cly!" Peter said kneeling down towards a spot not too far away from me.

"Tink are you alright?!" I said coming near Peter.

"Wendy? The Boys?"

Rocks started to crumble down on us. Looking down I saw a flask.

_My Boo Boo ointment!_

I would always use this on the Lost Boys and Peter when they would get cut and scratched up. Still walking with Peter I opened the flask and pored some of the creamy blue liquid in my hand. I lifted up the side of my shirt to put it on my wound. I could feel my skin tighten and the wound already closing up. Peter must have noticed I was trailing behind because he called out my name.

"Cly?"

"I'm ok, go help Tink! I need to help the boys!"

"You can't go alone! You're hurt! And you're still not-"

"They need me Peter! Make sure to take care of Tink!" I said flying away.

"Cly no wait-" I heard his voice echo as I flew off hoping I wasn't wrong to leave Peter, but this time I knew he could handle it, because he's Peter Pan.

* * *

**Yeah sorry this chapter soooo short...Anyways see you in the next update, which will be this weekend! While you're waiting for the next update check out my Rise of The Guardians fanfic! Yes it is now posted, but I am not sure when the second chapter will be posted, BUT please check it out anyways and let me know how it is. P.S. The future chapters for my Rise of the Guardians fanfic will be better than the first, soooo if the first one seems more like an introduction and not so long, don't worry I have a good plot in mind for the rest of the story! IT'S GUNNA BE GOOOOD! See you in the next update!**

**Cly******


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Home**

**WHOOO YEAH! I AM BACK! Ha sooo been really busy with writing two fanfics and for any of you who are reading my Rise of the Guardians Fanfic, THANK YOU; and also, for those of you who are reading it, I am going to change the title to "Mother Nature" some time after I post the second chapter (just to let you know). Anyways I have some more OC (Cly) info. Even though I should have posted this information 8 chapters earlier, I'm gunna do it anyways...Ha, well hope you like chapter 8! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreaciated! :)**

* * *

(OC info that should have been posted earlier)

physical age: 15

real age: 687 (Ha, see what I did there...well, only the people who are reading my Rise of the Guardians fanficion will get it, sooo...oh well :))

(oh, and by the way, in this fanfiction Peter's like 13-14 years old...I guess more of a 14 year old if I think about it; so yeah he's 14)

NOW FINALLY TO THE STORY!

* * *

I don't think I have ever flown so fast in my life. Flying, Captain Hook's ship was finally in sight. I flew to the bottom of the ship almost touching the water. I flew around to the opposite side of the ship to see if I could get a better view of what was going on. Looking up I saw Wendy walking down the plank!

_Oh my gosh!_

I quickly flew to the middle of the ship, so I was under the plank.

_Ok here we go!_

As she fell down, I swiftly caught her in my arms, and flew back to the side of the ship where I was hidden by the anchor.

"Cly?!" Wendy gasped in surprise.

"Hey, you got it right this time!" I said smiling still feeling a little weak. "Hold still I'm gunna cut these ropes!"

Flicking my index finger, I grew out my sharp cat-like nail.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if you were to cut the ropes with your knife?" Wendy questioned.

"Well if you don't want to do it the fun way….."I said taking out my knife and slicing through the ropes restraining her wrists.

I then heard Smee stutter, "Captian, n-no splash!"

"Not a sound," I head Hook say in frustration.

All the pirates, including Hook and Smee, ran to the side of the ship.

"Not a blooming ripple!" **(A.N: I am not really sure what this pirate said so I guessed ****)**

"It's a jinx that's what it is!"

Wendy and I had to restrain ourselves from laughing.

"No Splash!"

"Did you hear a splash?"

I decided to fly up by the main mast while the pirates where totally distracted. Landing on the mast I set Wendy down in the crow's nest (which is the lookout point). As I set her down I grunted in pain holding my side. I guess I was sorer than I thought.

"Cly are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," I said straitening myself not wanting to worry her. I then tried to think of what I should do next.

"No splash Captain?"

"So, you want a splash, Mr. Starkin?" Hook said sarcastically.

"I'll give ya a splash!" he said tossing the pirate overboard. "WHO'S NEXT!?"

"You're next Hook!"

Gasping and turning around I saw Peter, along with Tinkerbell, flying towards me. Landing next to me, he winked.

Then, looking over at Hook, he said full of anger, "This time you've gone too far!"

The Lost Boy's looked in our direction and went into a frenzy.

"Peter!?"

"CLY!"

"Peter!"

"It's Cly and Peter!"

"HORRAY!"

"And Wendy!" I heard Michael say smiling.

"It can't be!" I heard Hook say in astonishment, cowering.

"I-it's their blinkin' ghosts what's talkin'!" Smee said clearly afraid.

"Say your prayers Hook!" Peter said taking out his dagger and flying down towards Hook.

Flying between Hook's legs, he went behind him and poked Hook in the butt.

"OOOh! Hook yelped.

Turing around, he swung his sword at Peter saying, "Take that!"

While Peter was taking care of Hook, I flew down to the Lost Boys and cut them free.

"Come on everybody!" I said flying off.

They all got to their feet, and ran joining the fight. Flying to the nearest pirate I tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around I flew over behind him and tapped on his shoulder again. When he turned around this time I gave him a flashy smile and punched him in the face causing him stubble in circles, fall into a pile of wooden barrels, leaving him with a dumbstruck look on his face. Giggling, finally feeling like myself again, I flew up to join and help the Lost Boys.

Looking down I noticed that Peter was still messing around with Hook. He had cut Hooks hat and took his feather. Wanting to join in, I flew after him. Landing next to him on, one of the sails, he held the feather out towards me, smiling. Cutting and shredding it, playfully with my dagger, I looked down and gave hook a devilish grin.

After we both laughed mockingly Peter said, "Be right back!"

He then flew down and resumed fighting with Captain Hook. Glancing over at the Lost Boys they seemed to be handling themselves.

_Taught 'em well….._

Looking back over at Peter I had a great idea. Flying over to him while he was still sword fighting with Hook I whispered in his ear. He looked back at me smiling, pushed Hook back, and flew off the side. With Peter out of the way I pushed myself back on the ratlines (the ropes/nets that you climb up on the sides of the ship), stopped pushing, causing me to fling forward with a ping, slamming into Hook. After hitting him he flew in the air and his head made direct contact with a canon. His head swayed back and forth, while his eyes swirled around in all directions. If it were possible there would be stars circling his head. Not able to contain myself I started to laugh uncontrollably. Glancing up, still laughing, I saw Peter fly up towards the Lost Boys. He then cut the ropes that the pirates where climbing up, before they could reach the boys. They all fell into a rowboat with Mr. Smee, why he was in there I did not know, and fell into the water. Looking back up I saw Michael take his teddy bear and hit the remaining pirate, who was hanging for dear life, on the head, causing him to take a bite out of his knife and fall to into the roe boat with the other pirates. I only assumed that Michael had something heavy in his teddy bear since it hit the pirate so hard. This caused me to laugh even harder.

Doubling over in laughter I barley heard Hook say, "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!"

"Coward? Me?!" Peter said clearly offended.

"Ha ha ha! You wouldn't dare fight old Hook man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!"

I finally stopped laughing and realized that this situation could get ugly.

"Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives! I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back."

"Peter No!" I yelled up to him.

"You mean you won't fly?!" Hook said with a devilish tone.

_No! No! Peter don't do it! Don't let him bait you!_

"I give my word, Hook!"

"That, hardheaded-naïve-big egoed, idiot!" I said to myself smacking my forehead with my palm.

Looking up Hook pushed Peter off the mast, but he caught himself, hanging with one hand, which really didn't do much good because Hook stepped on it. This is not good! Thankfully Peter caught himself again on the sails rope. As they continued their fight, I felt the need to help.

I flew up about to knock Hook's block off, but Peter said, "Cly no! I gave my word! This is my fight!"

Not knowing what else to do I flew over by the Lost Boys. As the sword fight continued I was tempted to help him even though he didn't want me to. I felt Slightly take my hand trying to calm me down, but nothing could calm me down for what happened next. Hook knocked Peter's dagger out of his hand and caught it with his Hook.

_How is he going to defend himself now!_

As Hook advanced on Peter I heard Wendy call out, "Fly, fly, Peter! FLY!"

"No I gave my word," he said with pride.

I pulled on my ears and stood there with wide eyed. He gave him his word, but am I just supposed to stand here and watch him be killed!

I then saw Peter jump up, grab the flag, and quickly tie Hook up!

Taking Hooks sword his hands he exclaimed, "You're mine!"

_Oh how could I ever doubt you Peter. Somehow he always finds a way to win, except when fighting me of course. _

All the Lost Boys cheered, along with the Darlings.

"Peter to the rescue!" Michael said as Wendy picked him up and hugged him.

"You wouldn't do old Hook in now, would you lad?" Hook said in desperation. "I'll go away forever, I'll do anything you say!" he said now crying.

Flying over towards Peter, I landed next to him, giving Hook a cocky smirk.

Peter looked over at me and gave back a smirk.

"Well alright-" Peter said looking over back at Hook," if ya, say you're a codfish!"

"I'm a codfish."

"Louder!"

"I'M A CODFISH!"

"HORRAY!" the Lost Boys and Darlings cheered. "Hook is a Codfish, a Codfish, a Codfish! Hook is a Codfish!"

"Alright Hook," Peter said straitening up, "you're free to go and never return."

He tossed away Hooks sword, beat his chest, and crowed like a roster into the air. Glancing over I saw Hook about to slash Peter with his Hook.

"Peter!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side.

With Hook having no one to hit, he lost his balance and fell to the awaiting crocodile. Screaming at the top of his lungs he was caught in the crocodile's mouth. Somehow, and I don't know how, but he managed to escape.

"Smee!" he yelled franticly swimming away from the crocodile.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" Smee yelled, as he and the pirates went after him in their rowboat.

_Some things just never change…_

As Peter and I both landed on the ground I gave him a big bear hug and said, "Sorry I doubted you."

"Ah, it's ok!" He said gasping for air. "Cly! CLY! Can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" I said letting him go, "Just so happy that you're ok."

"Soooo, do you want your necklace back?" Peter said taking it out of his shirt.

"Awwwww! You wore it this whole time!" I said taking it from him and putting it around my own neck. "AND, this is for scaring me!" I said punching him in the arm.

"OW! Sorry! I'm sorry!" he said chuckling.

"Well, looks like we have to take them home," Peter sighed looking over at the Darlings.

"Yeah. You ready!?"

"Am I never not ready?" he said putting on Hooks hat.

"You don't want me to answer that!" I said tugging the hat down over his eyes.

****************line break****************

I stood at the side of the ship letting the wind flow through my hair. Sighing contently to myself, I watched to clouds roll by. I rested my chin on my hand and looked down to see if we were in London yet. Suddenly I felt something tug on shirt. Looking down I saw Toodles.

"Cly?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"So, um, are ya gunna still live with us?" he said looking down.

I smiled and picked him wrapping both of my arms around him tightly.

"Of course I am. I could never leave you guys!" I said snuggling him.

He rested his head on my chest, hugging me back, letting out a small hum.

"Promise?" He said with his head buried in my hair.

"I promise."

Still holding him I heard him start to giggle and then start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said pulling him back so I could look at his face.

He just smiled back at me. I then thought I heard giggling behind me, but before I could turn around, something yanked my tail.

"Meow!" I screeched.

Out of instinct, I released Toodles and jumped so high I was hanging upside down from the sail with my nails. Looking down I saw the Lost Boys rolling on the ground laughing. Even though I would usually be very annoyed by this I actually started to laugh.

"Land Ho!" I heard Peter call out.

Jumping down I landed on all fours, and walked over to Peter, who was steering the ship.

"So we're in London?"

"Yup!"

"Soooo you don't think that any pedestrians, who happen to be out at night, will be frightened by a big ship flying through the sky."

"Well, Madame," he said bowing and taking off his hat and then raising his head, "we shall find out."

"I guess we shall sir," I said mimicking an English accent.

"You mean _Captain_," he said raising an eyebrow and going back to steering the ship.

Scoffing I shook my head, "Whatever you say _Captain."_

As we finally reached the Darling's house, somehow going unnoticed by the people of London, we said out goodbyes.

We pulled the ship up right next to the nursery window so they could easily get off the ship.

"Oh I am truly going to miss you all!" Wendy said with a sad smile, folding her hands.

Walking up to me she said, "I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I hope we can be considered friends."

"Of course, we'll always be friends," I said giving her a hug.

_What can I say she grew on me…._

Letting her go I walked over to John.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," he said with a frown.

"It's not goodbye. I'll still be coming back to hear those stories about me. You might not see me, but I will always be here, watching you as you grow up," I said tilting his chin up.

Looking up at me, he smiled.

"AAANNND I still hope you find me fascinating," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, umm, I (clears throat), you shall always be the most fascinating person I have and will ever meet."

"AWWW! Now aren't you cute."

He only smiled, blushed, tipped his hat and walked off.

Then I went to go say goodbye to the last of the Darlings, Michael.

As I walked over to him, he ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"Goodbye, kitty," he said sniffling. "I don't want you to go."

"Oh," I said kneeling down, hugging him, and letting my tail wrap around him, "I'll always be here. I'll always be watching over you when you're not looking. And more importantly I'll always be right here," I finished saying putting my hand to his chest.

Michael gave me a small smile burying his face in my soft, white, tail. I twitched my tail so it would tickle his nose, which caused him to giggle.

Looking back up at me with his big blue eyes he said, "Goodbye kitty-Cly!"

He then ran off and joined his older siblings.

All three of the Darlings stood at the nursery window waving goodbye as we sailed off.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

"And good riddance!" I heard Tink jingle.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She only replied with an all-to-happy smile and flew over to sit on one of the Lost Boys shoulders. I gazed at the bright moon as we sailed through the clouds.

"So what did you say to John to make him so happy?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Oh nothing….." I replied in a sing-song voice. "So," I said changing the subject, "you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, when am I not ok?"

"Again you don't want me to answer that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you got a lot of problems."

"HEY!" he said lunging at me.

Tackling me, he tried to wrestle me to the ground.

"Shouldn't you be driving the ship?!" I said as we rolled around on the ground.

"Uh Oh," he said as we felt the ship tilting to the side.

"WHOA!"

"I'M FALLING!"

I heard the Lost Boys shout. They almost sounded like little girls.

Peter then flew over to the steering wheel and straightened out the ship.

_Oh, my second family, what would they do without me…. _ I happily thought to myself.

But this wasn't my second family. _It was my family._ I just have one big family.

Propping myself up on my elbow I laughed to myself. Everything is how it should be.

* * *

**Ok, so here is where you guys go, "NOOOOOOO IT CANT BE OVER!" And well let my tell you that it is...NOT! No it is not over! There will still be your not-early-on-time-christmas-present as promised, which will be a Christmas special fanfic! WHOO-HOO! AANNND sometime after Christmas, I will be writing about "Return to Neverland" where Jane comes into the picture! I will be adding those chapters to this fanfic because this is AAALLLL about the adventures of the Lost Girl. And while you wait PLZ check out my Rise of the Guardians fanfic, if you haven't already that is. SEE you all on Christmas! **

**PS: I might post a little sneak peak before the Christmas special fanfic for the part of my fanfiction of when Jane comes into the picture.**

**Cly******


	9. Christmas Special (sneak peak)

**Christmas Special (sneak peak)**

**Nooo this is not the actual Christmas Special...sorry this is just a sneak peak! The full Christmas Special will be posted on Christmas, because it is your on-time-christmas-present and plus I am still working on the ending...Anyways a special thanks to: dream lighting, Sarah Manami, and grapejuice101 for reviewing! ALL YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME! Reviewing and favoiriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

Peter and I were flying around London like a bunch of lunatics. Flying care-free through the lit town, snow speckled my face. We were just enjoying all the lights and sounds of the town, while scaring and messing with a few pedestrians along the way. Peter always likes seeing London on Christmas Eve. He likes the lights and sounds of the town, and most of all today he finally gets to see the Darlings. I also like visiting London of Christmas Even, just not as much as he does. Every now and then I would check on the Darlings to see how they were doing, just think of me as their personal guarding angle….when I am not busy that is. Ever since we brought the Darlings back home I make sure to check on them once in a while without Peter knowing. I usually make an excuse at the end of the day that I have to go to home1 (the nymph colony) early, and just go to London first and then go home so, Peter nor my parents notice. If that doesn't work I go when Peter is away or somehow sneak away when I am either at home1 or home2 (I am calling the nymph colony home1 and the Lost Boy's hideout home2 because whenever I say "home" everyone gets confused of what I am talking about…plus it's true that I have two homes and not one because I have one big family, and blah bla blah you heard about my "realization" of "one big family" when I was flying home on the ship in the last chapter….) Also after the day we brought them home Peter hasn't mentioned them, it seems that he has forgotten about it already, but that's Peter for you. Landing of the hour hand of Big Ben, we sat down and let out feet dangle.

"So," Peter began, "Do you think it would be ok to visit the Darlings?"

* * *

**Yeah yeah...I know it is REALLY short, but I always update weekly and thought you guys deserved a sneak peak! While waiting for the Christmas Special you can give my Rise of the Guardians fanfiction (Mother Nature) a read, cause I just updated it! C U in the next update! :D**

**Cly******


	10. Christmas Special (part 1)

**Christmas Special (part 1)**

**YAY! The Christmas Special is finally here...well kind of. This is part 1 of the Christmas special because 1: I am making it longer than I thought, and 2: I am not done with the ending yet and dont want it to be crappy. So wanting to make my Christmas Special the best it can be, I promise to have it posted by New Years or sooner if possible. SORRY omgosh I am really sorry. Really you dont know how sorry I am, but I want the best story for my readers, sooooo here's part 1 of 2! Hope you like it! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

Peter and I were flying around London like a bunch of lunatics. Flying care-free through the lit town, snow speckled my face. We were just enjoying all the lights and sounds of the town, while scaring and messing with a few pedestrians along the way. Peter always likes seeing London on Christmas Eve. He likes the lights and sounds of the town, and most of all today he finally gets to see the Darlings. I also like visiting London of Christmas Even, just not as much as he does. Every now and then I would check on the Darlings to see how they were doing, just think of me as their personal guarding angle….when I am not busy that is. Ever since we brought the Darlings back home I make sure to check on them once in a while without Peter knowing. I usually make an excuse at the end of the day that I have to go to home1 (the nymph colony) early, and just go to London first and then go home so, Peter nor my parents notice. If that doesn't work I go when Peter is away or somehow sneak away when I am either at home1 or home2 (I am calling the nymph colony home1 and the Lost Boy's hideout home2 because whenever I say "home" everyone gets confused of what I am talking about…plus it's true that I have two homes and not one because I have one big family, and blah bla blah you heard about my "realization" of "one big family" when I was flying home on the ship in the last chapter….) Also after the day we brought them home Peter hasn't mentioned them, it seems that he has forgotten about it already, but that's Peter for you. Landing of the hour hand of Big Ben, we sat down and let out feet dangle.

"So," Peter began, "Do you think it would be ok to visit the Darlings?"

I glanced over at him, knowing that this question would come sooner or later.

"I suppose…..but we are just gunna look not-"

"ALRIGHT!" Peter said fist pumping in the air and flying off.

"Peter wait!" I exclaimed flying after him.

Finally reaching the Darlings house I saw him about to open the nursery window, but I snatched his hand.

"WHAT ON NEVERLAND DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I said in a high whisper. "I didn't mean this!...(sigh) Peter I meant we could see them, not visit them."

"Why not?" he said so innocently.

"It would just make things harder both for you and me…..It's just-" I said glancing into the nursery window seeing John, Michael, and Wendy all sitting on the ground, while Wendy seemed to be telling a story as they were stringing popcorn with needle and thread, "they need to live their lives. We just can't interrupt it again, we just can't. They chose to grow up..."

Peter sadly looked through the window, "I understand."

_WHAT?_

"You do?" I said in astonishment.

"Yeah. I do," he said slightly smiling. "Sooo you ready to go home?" Peter said quickly changing the subject.

"Umm," I said caught off guard, "Yeah I suppose."

He grabbed my hand and we flew off, heading home.

********line break********

Ever since we discovered what Christmas was, in London, about 125 years ago, we've celebrated Christmas every year. I usually spend Christmas Eve at home2( Lost Boys hideout) in the morning and at home1 at night. Then I spend Christmas day at home1 in the morning and at home2 around noon because the Lost Boys don't wake up until then anyways. This is something Peter had to deal with if we wanted to spend Christmas Day and Christmas Eve with me every year. BUUT this year, we're going to spend Christmas Eve and Day at the nymph colony ,AKA home1, for the first time. Soooo you could say I'm a little nervous.

As we finally reached Neverland I had to depart from Peter.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Peter questioned.

"The party isn't gunna grow itself ya know! Do you know how many poinsettias I have to make?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Ok, just don't forget the mistletoe," Peter said folding his hands, leaning in, raising an eyebrow with a cocky smile.

"Ha, yeah I won't," I said putting my hands on his chest and pushing him backwards, "I'll see you later! And don't forget to clean the Lost Boys AND YOURSELF before you come over," I said chuckling flying off.

"Clean? You mean I have to use soap!?"

*********line break**********

"Cly! You're here!" Michael (my nymph best friend not Michael Darling) exclaimed flying up to me giving me a warm hug.

"Of course I'm here! Did you really think that I wouldn't come! Someone has to help you make all those poinsettias!" I said giggling looking around at the snow covered nymph colony.

Letting go of me he replied, "Yeah, but we got a lot of ground to cover, literally. And we're not just growing poinsettias. There are a lot of other things that need to be grown and done."

"Oh it can't be that-"

"We've got to make the main centerpiece this year."

"Oh."

The main centerpieces that we, the nymphs, make for the holidays are always HUGE and very detailed. This is going to be a looooong day, but I have worked on other centerpieces before (although it was with a big group of people and not just me and Michael) and I have to say it's a lot of fun.

Knowing that there was no time to waste we flew up to the royal castle. Did I mention my parents are part of the royal council?... Soooo fortunately I live in the royal castle! Awesome right? Flying past the vine arches we opened the thick Oak doors. Flying past and navigating our way past the castles staff (who were all flying about trying to reach their own destinations) we finally reached the Great Hall.

"Sooooo it's just gunna be us?" I said eyeing the center of the Great Hall, where we were going to grow the centerpiece, finally realizing how much work it was going to be.

"Yeeeahh."

Sighing to myself I thought of where we should begin and what design we should do. This is the first time that Michael and I got to do a centerpiece on our own, probably because everyone else is too busy doing all the other things, making sure everything is perfect because this is the first time Peter and the boys celebrated Christmas here…..Hope this centerpiece doesn't look like a pile of mermaid scales when we're done, because this is the time that Michael and I prove that we can do a centerpiece on our own, and make it look decent. We both gazed out the big window on the other end of the Hall. I looked at the beautiful scenery and watched the snow fall.

_Neverland is so beautiful at this time of year…_

Then it came to me…I looked at Michael with a big smile plastered on my face and he seemed to have already read my mind.

"You thinking what I'm thinkin'?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't I always?"

*******line break*********

Peter's Pov:

_Uggh….Clean….I have to get clean…._

Looking in the mirror, in the bathroom, I noticed how much dirt I actually had on my face.

_Huh never knew I was that dirty…_

To tell you the truth, I am extremely nervous about this Christmas. The last thing I want is to make a bad impression.

_I mean what if the boys do something stupid!? WHAT IF I DO SOMETHING STUPID!? WHAT IF THE BOYS WON'T CLEAN THEMSELVES!? WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE US!? There's gunna be a lot of girls there….OH MY NEVERLAND THIS IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER! I shouldn't be nervous. Of course they are going to like us, especially me because I'm PETER PAN_!

Walking out of the bathroom, still slightly nervous, I went to go tell the Lost Boys the "horrible" news. All the Lost Boys were fighting and wrestling, as usual, in a big pile on the ground.

"ATENNTION!"

At the sound of my voice the fighting stopped and they all lined up in a line giving me a salute.

"Boys I have some bad news-"

"What kind of bad news!?"

"We're not getting the pony?!"

"Cly's found a boyfriend!?"

"WHAT!?" I said at the last at the last comment of the Lost Boys. "No-no, it's not that, and what pony? We never said we were gunna get a pony. (sigh) As you all know we are going to the nymph colony this year for Christmas, soooo…..we're gunna have ta'…clean ourselves."

There was a pause of silence for a moment, but then there outburst of screams.

"AHHHHH!"

"NOOOOO!"

"HIDE ME!"

"BOYS!" I said raising my voice so I could get their attention, "Your mother-"

"she doesn't like us calling her mother," Cubby said interrupting me.

"-finally invites us to her, umm-"

"home1," Slightly added.

"-_other home_ for the first time, so we need to make a good impression! Cause' if we don't your moth- I mean Cly, will kill us. Sooo lets just get it over with," I finished saying with a cringe.

Slightly then walked forward and said, "Well, that makes perfect sense-RUN!"

All the Lost Boy then scrambled in all directions and somehow all managed to escape.

Letting my head fall forward in defeat I said, "This is gunna be harder than I thought."

********line break********

Cly's Pov:

Gracefully moving my hands I started to grow the base of the centerpiece along with Michael.

"Sooo you worried?" Michael said still concentrating on growing the base.

"Worried about what?" I replied.

"You know, about the boys."

"No. I think everything will be fine."

"M'kay," Michael mumbled attempting to stay concentrated on his work.

There was then a pause of awkward silence.

"Does Peter hate me?" Michael said stopping his work.

"What?" I said stopping as well. "Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know, it's just whenever I see him he just gives off this bad vibe and he just seems to plain out not like me."

"That's not true. It's just, you see, Peter lives in his own little world and it just includes me, him, and the lost boys. So whenever he sees you, it's not something he's familiar with, something that he's not confident with, so he's scared."

"He's scared, of me?"

"No, well yes….no wait, I mean no…What I mean is he looks at me as his only best friend, so when he sees you he is reminded that I have more than one, and that's what scares him because he-"

"-thinks I'm going to take you away from him," Michael said finishing my sentence.

"All I think he really wants is a family, and I am his family, minus the boys that is," I said beginning my work again.

"But you didn't answer my question…does he hate me?"

"No, he doesn't hate you. Actually I think he is jealous of you."

"Peter Pan, jealous of me? Wow…Really? But why? I mean I know I am your best friend, but you spend just as much or more time with him than me. Why would he be jealous?"

"Because you were my best friend first. Peter doesn't like coming in second."

"Weeeellll, I'll go easy on him," Michael said finally returning to his work with a smile.

"Thank you, your best," I said giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah I know. Well, the base looks about done, you ready to really make this a center piece."

"I'm always ready."

********line break*********

Peters Pov:

"Boys come on, come on out!"

I was walking around the forest not too far from our hideout trying to find the Lost Boys.

"COME ON, WE NEED TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" I said yelling out into the all too silent forest.

Having no answer I signed and leaned against a tree.

"How in the world does Cly get them to take baths," I said to myself.

Then I got an idea.

"Ok, well if you're not going to take a bath, I just gunna have ta' tell Cly. Man she is gunna be soooo disappointed."

I then started to walk off hoping that they heard me.

"WAIT!" I heard someone scream from behind me.

Turning around I saw all the Lost Boys in a line with scared looks on their faces.

"PLEEEEAAASE don't tell Cly!" Slightly said folding his hands.

"I won't if you all take a bath!" I said crossing my arms and starting to turn away.

"Ok!"

"We'll do it!"

All the lost boys yelled.

"Ok then, come on, we'll go to the water hole," I said motioning them to follow me.

As we finally reached the water hole nobody dared to go in. We all stood at the waters edge with wide eyes.

"You go in."

"No you go in."

"Do we have to go in?"

"Yes," I said not wanting to go in myself, but I was not about to disappoint Cly.

"For Cly?" Slightly said looking at the water with disgust.

"For Cly."

_This is going to be a long bath…._

*******line break*******

Cly's pov:

"Done! WE ARE FINALLY DONE!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

I flew back and looked at my-I mean our masterpiece.

"Came out really well didn't it?" Michael said walking up and standing next to me.

"Yeah it did, aaannnnd it only took 2 hours!"

"Cly?"

"Yeah?"

"We are not really done yet."

Michael then pulled out a long list that was in his pocket.

"What…" I said eyeballing the long list, "We-we have to do all that?"

"Nope. Just wanted to see that look on your face," he said tapping my nose with his finger.

"Ha Ha…well since there nothing more for me to do I have to get yours and the boy's presents ready."

"Ok," Micheal replied nodding his head.

As I started to fly away I turned around and said, "And don't bother looking for your present this year because I have a new hiding place. I am not going to let you find out what you present is before Christmas just like last year."

"Who, me? Won't dream of it besides, (whispers) I have someone to do it for me this year…."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing," Michael said walking up to me and pushing me out the door, "Go on and wrap your presents or whatever you need to do, and I promise I will stay right here."

"Right here? You promise?"

"Yes."

Not believing him, I flew up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Alright," I said backing away and flying off, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok see ya!" Michael said waving as I flew off.

"Pssst! Hey Luke!" Michael said motioning to one of the workers.

Luke flew over to Michael with a nervous look on his face.

"A-are you sure you want me to do this…I mean if she catches me trying to look at-"

Michael then pulled five gold pieces out of his pocket.

"Done," Luke said taking them flying off.

"Oh and Luke," Michael yelled out while Luke was flying off, "If she catches you I'll deny anything!"

"What?!"

***********line break***********

Peter pov:

"Ugggh, (pant) this has been the worst day off my life…." Slightly said climbing out of the water.

"It wasn't that bad…" I said putting my shirt on.

"I'm just glad it's over!" one of the twins said.

"I smell like flowers!" Cubby exclaimed.

After everyone else got dressed I had an important announcement to make.

"Hey listen up! I have yet another task for you to do."

Groans were then heard from all the Lost Boys.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. I have a few things to do before the party and I need someone to keep an eye on Cly's present. Do you think you guys can do it?"

"Yeah!"

"You can count on us Peter!"

Smiling to myself I said, "Good, because if you lose it, I'll kill ya!"

All the Lost Boys had scared expressions on their faces…

"ummm-"

"Well I'll be back in a while….you'll find her present under my bed. I'm countin' on you boys!" I said flying away.

"Uh what do we do now?" Cubby said

"Get back to the hideout as fast as we can!"

All the Lost Boys then ran back to Hangman's tree as fast as they could. As they finally reached the house they all darted to Peter's bedroom. Slightly was the first one who dove under the bed.

"Did you find it?! Did you find it?!" Nibs exclaimed.

"Oh my Neverland, we are so-" one of the twins said.

"DEAD!" the other twin finished saying.

"didyoufinditdidyoufindit!?"

"HOLD ON!" Slightly yelled out from under the bed.

Popping his head out from under the bed he finally said, "found it!"

All the Lost Boys sighed in relief.

Climbing out from under the bed Slightly held the purple present like his life depended on it.

"Soooo what do we do now?" Nibs asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing. All we are going to do is watch it. AND ABSOLUTLY NO TOUCHING IT!" Slightly sternly said to all the Lost boys.

"But aren't you touchin' it?"

"AAAHH!" Slightly yelled almost dropping it and resorting to placing it on the table. "Ok now no touchin'. You heard Peter, if we lose it or break it we all die….."

Not knowing what else to do all the Lost Boys sat around the table intently watching the purple box.

"How long are we gunna hav' ta' do this?" One of the twins whined.

"Until Peter gets back…."

After watching the box for a good two hours the Lost Boys had all fallen asleep, well, mostly all of them.

"Well since everyone else is asleep I guess I hav' ta watch the box!" Cubby said picking up the box. "Wonder what's inside" he said rapidly shaking the box.

He couldn't figure out what it was by shaking it, but he did notice that the top of the box was slightly open. He tried to look into the small opening, but he couldn't see anything and he couldn't pry it open without ripping the ribbon or the wrapping paper.

"Hmmm it's not bright enough to see what's inside," he said to himself looking over at the fire, "but the fire is bright. If I put it by the fire, maybe I can see what is inside!"

Walking over to the fireplace he put the present near the flames. He then tried to see what was inside, but he burned his finger.

"Owww!" he exclaimed clasping his hand.

He sucked on his finger until he realized what he had done. Looking at his hands he realized he wasn't holding the present. The present was in the fire.

"IT'S ON FIRE, IT'S ON FIRE! IT'SONFIREIT'SONFIRE!" he yelled waking up the others.

"Huh…wha..?" Slightly said waking up.

"Fire!"

"Fire?!"

"Oh my Neverland the present is on fire!" Slightly exclaimed realizing what was going on.

Both of the twins got a bucket of water and doused out the fire.

All the Lost Boys surrounded the fireplace looking at what was left of the now pitiful present.

"It's….it's…YOU IDIOT!" Slighlty said tackling Cubby.

Trying to strangle Cubby he yelled, "Why'd ya do it?! Why did you burn the crummy present! Now we are all gunna die! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

The other Lost Boys pulled him off of Cubby and calmed him down, while Cubby just laid still on the ground with wide eyes.

"It's gunna be ok," Nibs said reassuringly "All we got to do is get a new present and wrap it. And Peter always takes a long time whenever he has "things to do" so it will be no problem."`

"Yeah, yeah, it's no problem…ONLY IF WE KNEW WHAT THE PRESENT WAS!" Slightly exclaimed.

"Yeah that can be a problem….."

* * *

**Sooo yeah thats it...I am open to some suggestions of what to do for the ending because I have been tossing around a couple of ideas, but still not entirely sure...Well MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yes I am wishing you a merry Chistmas personally...yes you right there, the person who is reading this screen...Merry Christmas! Fa la la la la la la la! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******


	11. Christmas Special (part 2)

**Christmas Special (part 1)**

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! TOOOK ME FOREVER! Just finished this so if there is any spelling errors...sorry. Sooo tired and got a sore throat so all I'm going to say is enjoy! AAANNNND got it in before new years, yay! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreaciated :)**

* * *

Cly's pov:

I had just finished wrapping all the boys presents when I heard a knock on my door.

"Michael I thought you promised to stay at the-!" I stopped mid-sentence when I opened the door.

"Hey Sophie it's so nice to see you! You didn't come to see your present did you?"

Sophie just smiled and replied, "What? Noooo. And what's this about Michael? Is he trying to look at his present again?"

"Ummm not really sure….oh come on in," I said motioning for her enter.

Standing in the middle of the room she looked at the presents on the floor. "Sooo is my present anywhere in here?"

"Don't worry I already wrapped yours…..and hid it. I know you claim not to look for it, but I know that's a total lie."

"Yeah, Yeah, Cly….So how do you think the party is going to go, you know, since Peter is coming."

"Why does everyone keep asking that?! It's going to be fine! See no worrying, I'm not worrying, who said I am worrying?!"

"I never said anything about you being worried, Cly."

"(sigh) ok so maybe I am a little worried that Peter is going to hate on Michael or something…..I don't know, it's just when it comes to Peter and the boys anything can happen, and I mean ANYTHING!" I said falling back onto my bed.

I then started to giggle to myself.

"What's so funny?" Sophie said totally confused.

"Sorry I just-haha, thought about-I mean hahaha, I told Peter to make sure him and the Lost Boys were clean so I could only imagine how happy they were to take their baths! HAHAHA ha ha!"

"Wait, wait, so you're saying that you made the Peter Pan get clean? You're serious? What'd you have to pay that kid, I'm being serious."

"Ha, no. Sooo how do you think the party is going to go?"

"Well I think it will be interesting to say the least."

I then gave her a questioning look.

"So you're saying he is going to be ok with Michael?"

"I never said that."

"Ugggghh!" I said covering my face with my pillow. "This is going to be a disaster…."

_Knock knock_

"WHAT NOW!" I exclaimed sitting up and looking at the door.

The door opened slightly and it was none other than Michelle, my other nymph friend.

"What the heck? It's safe to come in right?" she said in shock from being yelled at.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Oh it's you, come on in."

"Michelle!" Sophie said happily, "Cly, why are you yelling at Michelle?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to; I'm really stressed out at the moment," I said flopping back on my bed.

"Cly's having some Peter troubles…." Sophie said with a smirk.

"Oooooh do tell!" Michelle said sitting beside me on the bed.

"There's nothing to tell!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "I'm just worried how the party is going to go! And why is Luke looking at us through the window?" I said pointing at my bedroom window with annoyance.

There was Luke, one of the staff at the castle, looking through my window. He had now noticed that we have seen him, so you could only imagine the look on his face. He stood there frozen like a board; he knew that I was not going to be happy.

Walking up to the window (with Michelle and Sophie behind me), I opened it, and gave Luke a devious smile.

"So, Luke, wacha doin' here?"

"Uh, ummm, I was just-I didn't want to interrupt, so I decided to wait here….." he replied with a not so convincing tone.

"I-I-I-I just wanted-"

"Michael sent you here, didn't he."

"Yes."

"Ugggh! I knew it! I knew he was going to try and find a way to peak at his present this year!"

"You know we probably came at a bad time-" Michelle started saying.

"-so we're just gunna go," Sophie finished saying as they both went out the door.

"So, um, what are you going to do-"

"Just go," I said to Luke, "and tell Michael that if he wants to see his present before Christmas, he'll hav'ta kill me."

"O-ok. Bye Cly," Luke said waving a flying off.

I then walked away from the window and fell on my bed.

_Michael, Michael…..Luke could have never pulled off the job…..good try though._

Little did I know that Luke was only a part of Michael's plan.

*******line break*******

"Ok ok everyone calm down!" Nibs said "All we have to do is ask Peter what the present was…"

"ARE YOU INSANE!? IF WE ASK HIM THEN HE'LL KNOW THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENDED TO THE PRESENT!" Slightly exclaimed.

"Ok-ok-ok bad idea, sheesh! I mean the present was really light right? What if it was a really pretty flower or-"

"-another gagillion things!" Slightly said interrupting Nibs yet again.

"Well, if you don't like any of my ideas, then what do you think we should do!?" Nibs said frustrated.

Slightly then sat there for a minute, rubbing his chin in deep thought. After a few seconds or so, his eyes lit up.

"I got it! What if we ask Cly's nymph friends what she wanted for Christmas! So that way even if we get the present wrong, Cly will love it; therefore she will be all happy towards Peter, so he'll be too happy to be mad at us!"

"Well I guess it's worth a shot…" Nibs said.

"Let's do it!" both the twins exclaimed.

Toodles just nodded and smiled.

"I'll go as long as Slightly doesn't try to strangle me," Cubby said still cowering.

All the Lost Boys then set out to go to the nymph colony. As they arrived there, they stood in awe looking at the big golden gates.

"Whoaaa….." they all said in unison.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A guard said from the other side of the gate.

"Ummm yes we wanna come in!" Nibs said.

The guard then narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Let me handle this," Slightly said taking a step forward, "Excuse me sir, we just want to see our friend Cly. We are the Lost Boys."

"Oh! Then you must leave immedietly!"

"WHY!?"

"We have orders to keep you out until the party starts. Everyone in the nymph colony is preparing for your arrival. You don't want to ruin your own surprise, do you?"

"So you're not going to let us in?"

"No."

"UGGGGGHHHHHH! AHHHH!" Slightly said lunging at the gates trying to attack the guard through the bars.

The Lost Boys then grabbed him and held him back.

"Whoa, calm down!"

"Geez Slightly!"

The guards only backed away and walked off.

"We're all gunna die now! AHHH!" Slightly exclaimed.

"I think he's lost it…."

"So-so-so close!" Slightly said rocking back and forth.

"Let's just try and dig a tunnel. It's either do or die!" Nibs said.

The Lost Boys found a secluded place where they could dig their tunnel. Three minutes into digging they heard a voice from behind them.

"Uhhhh what are you guys doing?"

They all turned around and saw none other than Peter standing behind them.

"AHHHHHH!" All the Lost Boys screamed hugging each other.

This was too much for Slightly to bear so he started to vomit,"Bleehh!"

Peter turned his head away in disgust as Slightly continued to vomit.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Uhhh digging a hole for Slightly to vomit in," Cubby said.

All the Lost Boys then turned and looked at Cubby with are-you-an-idiot look on their faces.

"Oooookk, well as weird as that sounds, why are you digging the hole right next to the nymph colony?"

"Ummm, fertilizer?"

"And more importantly why aren't you back at the hideout watching the present?" Peter said in a more serious tone raising his eyebrow.

Slightly by now had stopped vomiting and passed out.

"Ummm we were-we just-Cubby (gasp) you were supposed to stay back at the hideout and watch the present while we dug the hole! REMEMBER?!"

"But I thought the present-"

"N-nothing, just go and watch the present…."

"But-"

"GO NOW!" Nibs said motioning Cubby to leave.

"Gosh, first I was strangled and now this…." Cubby said walking away.

Both the twins were supporting a lifeless Slightly, while Toodles and Nibs gave innocent smiles.

"heh heh heh…"

"Well since you dug the hole aren't ya gunna go back with Cubby?" Peter said barely buying this.

All the Lost Boys eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah…"

"Oh yeah heh…."

"Well, bye see ya later Peter!"

They all started to walk away, while Slightly was dragged by the twins.

"They just get weirder and weirder each year…." Peter said rubbing his chin, but then brushing it off and flying into the Nymph colony.

He had some business to attend to.

*******line break********

Cly's pov:

Finally hiding all the presents I locked the door and opened my window (I usually prefer to leave through the window). I then flew off to go and find Michael. I had a word or two to say to him. Before I flew even 3 feet away from my room, I got knocked over by an unknown person.

Still hovering in midair I said "Hey watch where you're going-Peter?"

Looking up I saw Peter rubbing his head with a crooked smile on his face.

"Hey Cly, how's it going?"

I then lunged at him, grabbed his shirt, and quickly flew us into the branches of a tree that was by my window. Hidden by the all the leaves, I gave him a worried look.

"What are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!" I said covering his eyes.

He took my hands and gently moved them from his eyes.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, aaannnnd?"

"Well, don't you like surprises?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

"To…see you." He said with hopeful eyes.

"Uh huh….Why are you really here?" I said crossing my arms.

I then noticed that he had a pair of binoculars around his neck, Michael's binoculars.

"What are doing with those?" I said pointing to the binoculars.

He then looked down and his eyes widened.

"Uh-uh-uh, ya see-"

Then out of nowhere Michael popped his head in through the leaves.

"Hey, Peter, I have heard your voice so-" he stopped mid-sentence looking over at me with wide eyes.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Michael said trying to look convincing. "You shouldn't be here."

"OK what's going on!" I said looking at both of them.

Michael then sighed and looked at Peter.

"Well, ya see… Michael wanted me to look with these binoculars to see the presents! It was all his idea! He-he he paid me!" Peter said quickly.

"WHAT!? I did not pay you! You wanted to see your present just as much as I did!"

They both started arguing and left me to watch.

"HEY!" I screamed getting their attention.

"You mean to tell me that you both were going to look at your-wait…..you two were working together?" I said in astonishment.

They both looked at each other and then back at me.

"I guess-" Peter began.

"-we did," Michael finished.

A smile was then plastered on my face.

"Awwwwe you two worked together!" I said hugging them both.

Pulling back I said, "Well even though you and I are done doing the centerpiece, we should probably still help out around here. And as for you-"I said looking from Michael to Peter, "-you need to go home."

Looking at both of them I saw that they thought this was all awkward.

"So-so we're not in trouble…"

"Don't worry, I'm too happy right now to get you two in trouble…" I said reassuring them.

They then both exhaled and gave me small smiles.

"Ok well, I'll see you in the great hall in a few minutes, and see you tonight at 7 o'clock."

I then flew out of the tree and left them alone. Flying off I heard the start of a possible argument.

"You know she hugged me longer."

"WHAT?!"

*******line break*******

It was only a half an hour before the Christmas party and the Lost Boys were running out of ideas.

"What do we do now!?"

"I don't know!"

Slightly had now waken up and was still brain storming of what to do.

"What plan are we up to now Slightly…"

"Plan H….." he replied resting his chin on his hand.

"Hey?" Cubby said.

"What?" Slightly replied.

"We haven't asked Tinkerbell what we should do. She might give us some good advice."

"Great idea Cubby!" the twins said.

Walking over to one of the tree trunks, that was along one of the walls, they bent down and knocked right above her bedroom door (which was made of a leaf). She popped her head out with a curler in her hair. She must be getting ready for the party.

"_What?" _she jingled.

"We need some advice…." Nibs said.

"_What did you do now….."_

"Well you see we burnt Cly's present and we were supposed to be keeping an eye on it for Peter, soooo if he figures out we destroyed it he'll kill us!" Slightly exclaimed.

"_What! How did you- wait, did he tell you to watch my present?"_

"What?" Cubby replied.

She then gave them all an angry look and stormed back into her room.

"Why would you say "What?" Why would you say that! Now she won't even talk to us!" Slightly said smacking his forehead.

"What are we-"

"I'm baaaaccck!" the Lost Boys heard Peter say.

They all froze with fear.

"Hey guys I stopped at Pixie Hallow, and seamstress fairies made us all-are you guys ok?" Peter said dropping the big bag he was carrying.

All the Lost Boys looked towards Slightly expecting him to spazz out, but he didn't. He actually looked really calm.

(Slighly said the next sentence sooo fast that Peter only caught a few words.

Walking forward Slightly said, "I have only one thing to say…..we accidently(fast talking)the present and….(more fast talking) FLAMES so we went to the nymph colony….(more fast talking) didn't fix it! (you get the idea…)all the way to plan H! And that's all I have to say!"

"What?" Peter said in confusion.

"IT WAS ALL CUBBY'S FAULT!"

He then ran and hid under the table.

"Ok does anyone else want to tell me what's going on?"

All the Lost Boys looked at each other and then back at Peter.

"WE DESTROYED THE PRESENT!" They all cried out.

Then they started to beg for him not to kill them.

Peter only laughed to himself, "Guys, I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep a good eye on the present so I gave you a fake one. The real on is right here," he finished saying pulling a glittery-shimmery-silver bag out of his pocket.

Slightly then got out from under the table and said, "Wait…so you mean to tell me that this whole time we were watching nothing!"

"Yep."

"Oh," Slightly said passing out and falling to the floor with a thump.

Then all the Lost Boys started to laugh and take sighs of pure relief.

"Well, enough laughing boys we have a party to go to!" he said tossing them some miniature tuxes, which matched the colors of their clothes.

"We have to wear these…"

"Do you want to impress Cly or not?"

After Peter said that, they all scrambled to get them on.

"Someone put Slightly's tux on him, while I put mine on, then we'll head on over."

"Ok."

Peter then smiled to himself and walked into his room. He then laughed to himself thinking of how much trouble they went through since they were all the way to plan H.

*******line break*******

Cly's pov:

"Where are they?!" I said fumbling my hands standing next to Michael.

I was wearing a blue and white sleeveless dress. It stopped some way up the knee and was made of big petals, which started out as dark blue but then turned to white at the tip. My hair was down and I had a white flower in it. To finish off my outfit I had a silver necklace with crystal beads, and a silver anklet for each ankle, which were silver and had the same crystals hanging from them as the necklace.

"They're coming," Michael said patting my back.

He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white tie, matching me. His attire was made out of leaves.

Waiting at the gates I finally saw them.

I waved franticly and turned to Michael, "They're here!"

"Yay….." Michael said indifferently, but still waved.

As they walked up to me I said, "Well don't you all look nice."

"Yeah well, gotta look our best don't we."

"Well come on," I said grabbing Peters hand not noticing the how Michael frowned at this action, "I have so much to show you!"

After a good hour I had finally shown him most of the colony.

"And this is the centerpiece," I said as we reached the great hall.

"Wow…you did this?"

"Me and Michael did this."

"Wow, Neverland…."

The centerpiece was an exact replica of Neverland, except it was smaller and was entirely made out of vegetation. It mainly had whites and blues and was covered in ice and snow.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

Looking over I saw Michael.

"The Lost Boys are wondering when they are going to see their presents," Michael said with a smirk.

"Oh," I said slightly laughing. "I'll go get them."

"Not without getting your present first," Michael said pulling out a small silver present from his pocket.

Taking it from his hand I opened it. It was a sliver ring with a sky blue crystal jewel in the center. The silver was all twined and twisted like it were vines and on the inside was an engraving.

"Cly and Micheal," I read out loud.

"I made it," he said modestly.

"Aww thanks, I love it," I said hugging him.

"Here allow me," he said taking the ring from my hand and putting it on my index finger on my right hand.

I heard someone clear their throat form behind me. Turning around I saw Peter.

_Almost forgot he was here….._

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you haven't gotten my present yet…" Peter said pulling out a silver bag.

Taking it and opening the small bag I found something that I did not expect.

"Where did you get this?" I said in astonishment.

"I found it after we defeated Hook, it was in the rubble after the bomb explosion. It took me a while to put it back together though. Hope you like it."

It was a small crystal statue that was made for me by my great grandfather. It was a statue of a sitting snow leopard, which was my favorite animal when I was little. I thought it was destroyed in the explosion.

Speechless, the only words that I was able to say were, "Thank you…."

I then tightly hugged him and carefully held my prized possession.

Backing away I said, "Uh, ummm, well I better go and get the presents for the Lost Boys and TINK cannot forget Tink.

I then flew out of the great hall and headed to my room.

"You know," Peter started, " she liked my present better."

"Ha, no she liked mine better." Michael said putting a hand on his chest.

"No mine."

"NO mine!"

"MINE!"

"She was my best friend first!"

"Oh it's on!" Peter said tackling Michael.

And that is how the rest of the night went.

* * *

**Will Peter and Michael ever get along...Yeah well not sure when I am going to write the sequal "Return to Neverland", but until that is posted you can always read my other fanfiction becuase I am updating weekly for that...tired sooo tired... well C U in the NEXT update!**

**Cly******


	12. Sequal SNEAK PEAK!

**Sequal Sneak Peak!**

**Yeah well stilll working on this, but though you deserved a sneak peak! Thanks for all the favoriting, reviewing, and following! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

"Tag you're it!"

"Not for long!"

Peter, the Lost Boys, and I were all playing a game of tag. I had just tapped Peter and made him "it", and you could only guess who he was going to try and make "it" next. It has sort of become a challenge between me and Peter of whoever is "it" the most times. So the game of tag just turns into a competition between us, and the Lost Boys just watch. They actually find it entertaining, and while watching, they place bets on who is going to win.

"Come on slow poke! I thought the great Peter Pan could fly faster than that!"

"Oh he can!"

We were darting all around Neverland, as the Lost Boys watched from a high tree.

"Come on Cly!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't lose Peter! I bet three gold doubloons on ya!"

"Well, you're gunna lose those doubloons cause' Cly is gunna win."

"No she aint'!"

"Yes she is!"

"Peter!"

"Cly!"

"Peter!"

"CLY!"

The Lost Boys voices overlapped with chanting and their own petty arguments of who was going to win, but really there was no argument about it because there was no doubt I was going to win, again. Flying away from Peter, I darted to Pirate Cove. I flew downward so I was flying through the trees, not above them. I hoped that Peter wouldn't be able to navigate his way through the trees, which unfortunately for him I am very good at. Easily navigating through the trees I evaded the branches. Flying out of the forest I had reached Pirate Cove. I spotted Hook's ship.

_Hmmmm we can have some fun with this…._

* * *

**Yeah, sorry the sneak peak is sooooo short...but anyways i have my exams this week so I'm not sure if i will be updating next saturday...Well any thoughts and suggestions will be taken into account and are appreciated; still not so sure about exactly what i am going to do with the sequal! :)**

**Cly******


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A New Adventure**

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (takes a breath) Whew! Anyways...I am totally back, and i survived the exams! YAY! Just so my readers know today is... MY BIRTHDAY! Yeah, well, been really busy with everything and been busy making my Korra cosplay costume! Soooo here's the moment you have all been waiting for...CHAPTER 9! It starts from the very beginning of Chapter 9 so if you saw the sneak peak, you have already read the very beginning of it, but dont worry there is lots more to read! Sorry it was just easier for me to upload all Chapter 9 instead of sperating the sneak peak out...Thanks for all the reviewing and favoriting! SMILES! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

"Tag you're it!"

"Not for long!"

Peter, the Lost Boys, and I were all playing a game of tag. I had just tapped Peter and made him "it", and you could only guess who he was going to try and make "it" next. It has sort of become a challenge between me and Peter of whoever is "it" the most times. So the game of tag just turns into a competition between us, and the Lost Boys just watch. They actually find it entertaining, and while watching, they place bets on who is going to win.

"Come on slow poke! I thought the great Peter Pan could fly faster than that!"

"Oh he can!"

We were darting all around Neverland, as the Lost Boys watched from a high tree.

"Come on Cly!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't lose Peter! I bet three gold doubloons on ya!"

"Well, you're gunna lose those doubloons cause' Cly is gunna win."

"No she aint'!"

"Yes she is!"

"Peter!"

"Cly!"

"Peter!"

"CLY!"

The Lost Boys voices overlapped with chanting and their own petty arguments of who was going to win, but really there was no argument about it because there was no doubt I was going to win, again. Flying away from Peter, I darted to Pirate Cove. I flew downward so I was flying through the trees, not above them. I hoped that Peter wouldn't be able to navigate his way through the trees, which unfortunately for him I am very good at. Easily navigating through the trees I evaded the branches. Flying out of the forest I had reached Pirate Cove. I spotted Hook's ship.

_Hmmmm we can have some fun with this…._

"Clyyyyy, I-"

"Not now," I said grabbing his wrist preventing him from tapping me. "Look!"

Peter then looked where I had pointed and spotted Hook's ship as well.

"He's back?"

"Yep! Aaaaaannnd don't you think we should pay him a visit?"

"But of course! After you mademoiselle," he said bowing and taking off his hat.

"Why how kind of you," I replied quickly flying ahead.

"Hey wait up!"

We both raced towards the ship, but as usual I got their first.

"Make no doubt, Smee. Those wretched brats will be nothing but a notch in me scabbard," Hook said fixing his hat on the ship.

"Hey I consider myself, more than just a notch!" I said snatching Hooks hat from his head and putting it on.

"Yeah, in your dreams Hook!" Peter said cutting through the sail accompanied by Tinkerbell.

_Huh wonder when she got here…._

I then flew up towards Peter and tossed him the hat, which he sliced up with his dagger.

"I didn't know a codfish could talk? Did you Tinkerbell?" I said looking over at Tink, who only laughed clutching her stomach.

"BLAST THEM!" Hook exclaimed pointing his sword at us.

"Ha ha, take your best shot captain!" Peter said taking my hand flying us around the main mast.

He then stopped, let go of my hand, and we made faces at Captain Hook. A cannon ball came at us, but we easily evaded it flying to the right.

"You're gunna have to do better than that boys!" I said in a mocking tone as we twirled around by one of the sails as they shot yet another cannon ball at us.

Flying off Peter almost got hit by one of the pirates, on the rope ladder.

"Whoa!" He said flying up.

"Uh Uh Uh!" I said shaking my finger, ducking down, as the pirate tried to take a swing at me.

As the pirate swung a third time at Peter, Peter said, "three strikes and you're out!"

We then both quickly dodged another cannon ball as it hit the pirate and caused him to be flung back. As we slowly walked to the side on thin air we then turned around and saw the pirate being flung back from the rope ladder. Flinging forward the pirate clashed into all the other pirates on the main deck.

"Uggghhh…" Hook grunted looking at his crew.

"(sigh) come down here, I have a little something for the both of you." Hook said straightening up, looking over at us, attempting to look proper.

"Aw a present for us-" I said laying on my side in thin air.

"-you really shouldn't have," Peter said finishing my sentence, swirling and then finally resting on one of the sail lines.

"Call it a token of me affection. You see it is a certain friend of yours." He replied deviously, turning around and hitting is sword on his hook.

"Who?" Peter said innocently

_Where is Hook going with this….._

"Hahaha, Wendy." Hook said devilishly laughing.

"Wendy?" Peter and I both said in unison.

"Let her go Hook!" Peter said heroically, grabbing his dagger.

_Oh here we go…._

"You black hearted scoundrel!" Peter said flying down already sword fighting Hook.

"Yeah…ok…well while you fight Hook I guess I'll go find Wendy…" I said nonchalantly, feeling like the only person who really knew what to do in this situation.

Flying off searching around the ship trying to spot where she was. I then spotted a sack that was hanging off the side of the ship.

_She must be in there!_

"Well if you want her, ha! Well, go and get her!" Hook exclaimed throwing his sword at the rope that was supporting the sack that Wendy was in.

As the sack fell into the water, to an awaiting octopus, Wendy screamed. Already having a head start, I flew after her, assuming that Peter was somewhere behind me. I dove into the water and quickly grabbed Wendy, who was still in the sack.

_Why am I the one who always saves her?_

Then there was a splash from up above me, and I saw Peter come into view followed by Tink. I felt one of the octopuses tentacles take hold of my leg so I pushed Wendy to Peter. Peter gave me a worried look, but I shook my head, not wanting him to let go of Wendy. Extracting my claws I scratched the tentacle, so it would let me go. I guess I angered it because it started to thrash its arms all around. Peter and I did our best at evading the tentacles, but Peter was running out of air. I on the other hand, am able to hold my breath for two hours, being a nymph and all. Knowing I had to end this now, I swam towards the octopus and with all my might punched it square in the face. I must have punched it harder that I thought because it was knocked out cold. What can I say I mimic animal strength, which includes the elephant. Seeing that the octopus was knocked out and sinking to the bottom we started to resurface. Looking at Peter I noticed he must have lost his hat. Finally reaching the surface I grabbed his hat, which was floating beside me, and placed it on his head.

"Thanks," he gasped, still catching his breath.

Slowly flying up the side of the ship, we heard all the pirates chanting Hooks name.

"Hook, Hook, Hook, Hook, Hook!"

"Thank you, Thank you! I was good, wasn't I?" He said all too happily.

I guess Peter thought it was time to show ourselves because he flew up and started to crow.

"Did you miss us Captain?" He said glancing over at me, still holding Wendy.

"How did you escape the beast?!" he angrily exclaimed at us.

Flying up towards Peter I only rolled my eyes at Hook. Glancing over I saw Tinkerbell throwing Pixie dust at the water. The octopus then started to rise out of the water. As it rose high enough, so it was over the ship, Tink stopped throwing her pixie dust down, causing it to fall. It then fell on Hook, consuming him in its mouth.

"Smee!" Hook said jumping out of its mouth and running away.

The octopus then licked its lips, liking how Hook tasted.

I laughed to myself, "And he thought this all ended when the crocodile left."

"No, no! Stay away! AHHHHHH!" Hook screamed holding onto the side of the ship as the octopus pulled at his legs.

The octopus then pulled off Hook's pants, revealing his heart underwear. Peter and I just laughed to ourselves seeing this scene unfold. The octopus then managed to pull him off the side of the ship, along with the piece of wood he was holding on to, and then pulled him down the plank. Smee just watched, horror struck, holding his hat in his hands.

"Ahhh! Smee!" Hook cried as he was pulled into the water.

"Hang on Captain!" Smee said as he started to crawl down the plank.

"UGH! OH!" Hook grunted as the octopus threw him up slamming into the plank and then falling back into the water.

"Here I come!" Smee yelled, desperately hanging onto the plank as is violently shook because Hook has just hit it.

Hook was then flung into the air, from trying to free himself from the octopus. He then slammed into the plank (again) causing it to break, and causing him and Smee to fly into the air, and then plummet down. They fell through the door that leaded below deck.

"Mr. Smee," I heard Hook say from below deck. "Be a good fellow and fix the plank, SO I CAN MAKE YOU WALK IT!"

Smee then jumped out from below deck followed by a few frightened chickens.

I then saw Hook peek his head up grunting with a very evil and sinister expression on his face.

_Oh we really made him mad this time!_

Peter and I only laughed and flew to a nearby rock.

_Isn't Wendy bigger than that? _

It then came upon me that I knew something that Peter did not. Wendy wasn't well….exactly the same. And I think I am the only one who knew that.

"Umm Peter…"

Peter then started to untie the sack.

"Ha easy does it Wendy! You should have seen Hook's face when I-"

A fist then came out of the sack and hit Peter square in the face.

"OW! Ow!" Peter said as he backed away scrambling to get his hat that had fallen off.

Putting his hat back on, he looked at me with a confused look.

I didn't really respond back.

_This is DEFINETLY not Wendy!..._

I just stood there with wide eyes.

_WHO IS THIS?!_

Peter only flew up, grabbed my arm, and flew me to the side of the big rock the "girl" was standing on. As soon he pulled me by the rock I immediately flew back up beside the girl, who was rubbing and kissing her hand.

_Yeah Peter's face will do that to you….It's as hard as a rock._

With me, being me, I was not going to stand by after this girl just punched by best friend WHO HELPED SAVE HER!

"Hey!" I said from behind her.

She gasped loudly and turned around. Stepping back, she almost fell off the rock, but Peter flew up behind her and pushed her forward.

Looking at the both of us she narrowed her eyes saying in astonishment, "Cly and Peter Pan?"

Peter rubbed his jaw as I said sternly, "Uh yeah, but the question is who are you?"

"Well she's sure not Wendy…" Peter replied back still rubbing his jaw.

As Tinkerbell flew up to the girl, I asked Peter if he was ok.

"You sure?" I said rubbing my hand against his jaw.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said pushing my hands away.

"Tinkerbell?" I heard the girl gasp.

_How does she know us?_

"Oh I get it, I'm dreaming. You're not real," she said looking back at us.

"Uh excuse me," I said raising my eyebrows, "you're calling the people who just saved your-"

_BANG_

"Look out!" Peter yelled as he pushed us out of a cannon balls way.

"Cly, Pan!" I heard Hook say from afar, "you double-crossing PIPSQUEAKS! Come back here and fight like a man!"

"When will you finally realize that I AM NOT A MAN!" I yelled out rolling my eyes.

_I mean seriously I am clearly a girl!_

"Come and get us you old codfish!" Peter yelled back with enthusiasm.

Tinkerbell only stuck out her tongue and did a raspberry.

"HaHaHa, come on we've gotta fly out of here!" Peter said picking up the girl and throwing her up on his back.

_What does he think he's doing! We don't even know who she is! But I guess we can't leave her here…And just so we are clear only I ride on Peter's back, BUUUUT I guess I will make an exception...but just this once._

* * *

**OOOOOOOh is Cly slightly jealous...maybe. Anyways suggestions are welcome, appreciated, and are totally wanted because i am not totally sure of what to do next and I want to please my readers! Tired...Oh and Virtual presents are totally welcome, so just go all out! And yes if you get Jack Frost for me as a present I will LOVE YOU FOR LIFE! C U in the next update!**_  
_

**Cly****  
**


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10 Wendy's Daughter**

**Hey! Yeah well had a BUSY WEEK, but I managed to somehow write this chapter! YAY! And a big thank you to anna the viking XD, grapejuice101, and dream lighting for reviewing! And thanks for wishing me happy birthday anna the viking XD and grapejuice101! It made me smile :))))) And to make things better my Korra costume is almost done! Well hope you like this chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated. :D**

* * *

Flying up into the clouds, beside Peter and the girl, I saw Peter throw her up in the air and hold her up by her feet asking, "Well if you're not Wendy, then who are you?"

"I'm her daughter Jane!" she yelled back, trying to balance herself.

I almost stopped in my tracks.

_Her daughter….this is Wendy's daughter….Oh my Neverland there are so many things that could go wrong with this situation._

"Well if you're Wendy's daughter then you're gunna love it here!" Peter exclaimed, throwing her back on his back.

_Yeah…..still a little ticked off about her taking my spot…._

We flew up above the river, and up towards the waterfalls, which always have a big rainbow up above them. As we got close enough to the rainbow, Peter took Jane's hand and ran it through the many colors, which caused them to splash all over Tink.

_Great, now Tink will be even more mad….._

After flying through the rainbow, causing us to become multi colored, we headed to the caves.

_I suppose Peter wants to give her the grand tour of the island first._

Upon reaching Mermaids Cove, we glided some way above the water and then above the mermaids. Instead of having Jane on his back, he was holding her below him, which was probably a bad decision, well at least for this part of Neverland. As we flew above the mermaids Jane was snatched out of Peter's hands. Peter and I both stopped in our tracks and turned around to find Jane by the mermaids. After Peter and I both looked at each other, I rolled my eyes. Quickly flying over I grabbed Jane before the mermaids could dowse her with water.

"Gotta be quicker than that Peter!" I said flying past him.

Flying high up into the air, I threw Jane up, laid on my back with my knees raised, so when she landed, she was balancing up on my knees.

"So how do you like Neverland?" I asked

"Um-uhhh whoa!" was her only response because she was too busy trying to keep her balance.

_(Sigh) humans…never have good balance…._

As she waved her hands trying not to fall, Peter said, "Hey, this is great! You can stay here forever!"

_And that is EXACTLY what I was afraid of….._

Sighing, not paying attention, I didn't notice that Tink was flying right towards Jane. Upon impact Jane was pushed off my knees and fell.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I flew up so I was standing in mid-air beside Peter, and he was laughing beside Tinkerbell.

"Seriously?" I said cocking my head to the side giving him "the look."

"HELP!" I heard a voice call down from below.

Darting down below, I beat Peter again, and caught Jane on my back.

"She did that on purpose!" I heard Jane say coldly.

"Yeah she'll do that," I said with a slight giggle.

"Aw she's just jealous. All girls get like that around me."

I scoffed at the comment and replied, "Um not all!"

"Yes all!" he replied back with a cocky smile.

"Ummm hello!" I said waving my hand by my face, trying to get through to his thick head, that I was a girl that did not fawn over him.

"Yeah, I know what I said," I he said winking at me.

I just rolled my eyes (man I do that a lot), smiled, and looked down below to see if I could spot our hideout.

Jane looked over at Peter and said, "Well that must be very nice for yo-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because I plunged below, finally spotting our hideout.

As we flew down, I felt her grip tighten on me. Finally flying above the tree house, I took her off my back, and dropped her, so she fell into the opening at the top of the tree house. I heard her scream as she fell and twisted down the slide that you go down if you enter through the top opening. Oh, and did I mention that I grew the new hideout out? Well if I didn't, I did, and I must say I think the slide was a nice touch, if I do say so myself.

Peter and I flew down and entered in through the underground entrance. As we flew into the main room, Peter flew past me and caught Jane, who had just bounced off of Peter's bed, after going down the slide.

"Ha ha, that was fun. Huh?" He said looking at Jane as he held her in his arms.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Jane found that fun," I said giggling looking at Jane's widened eyes and messed up hair.

Peter then plopped her on the ground and called out, "Lost Boys, fall in!"

All the Lost Boys then started whooping and came down hanging from the ceiling, from their knees.

I giggled to myself and walked beside Peter.

_Well they "fell" in._

Glancing over I noticed that Toodles looked like he was going to fall, and Jane must have noticed it too.

"Oh careful, you're going to fall," Jane said.

She then started to walk towards Toodles.

Flying over towards Toodles I said, "No-no it's ok I'll-"

I was too late though, because she already tried catching Toodles, and epicly failed. As Toodles fell on her face she started to fumble backwards and smashed into a clutter of stuff. I cringed at the sound of the impact, but giggled when I looked over and saw Toodles clapping his hands as he sat on a helmet, which was on Jane's head.

"Sound off!" Peter exclaimed giving a salute.

All the Lost Boys then started to jump down and shout off their names.

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

Cubby then attempted to come down, but failed and landed on his head, and fell on his stomach.

He then raised his hand and said, "Cubby…."

I walked over and helped him up as Slightly said, "And that's Toodles!"

Toodles then jumped off of Jane's head and ran over towards us. I backed away and flew towards Jane, knowing what was coming next. All the Lost Boys then proceeded to spit on their hands (which led spit to trail down from their mouths….including Peter's) and slap their hands together….I might be a Lost Girl, BUT I refuse to do that. It's just plain out gross!

"Ew…" I heard Jane whisper beside me.

"And, boys, this is Jane," I said looking over at the Lost Boys.

"And she's going to stay here and-" Peter was then interrupted by me as I pulled on his wrist.

"Hey Peter can I talk to you for a minute…"

"Well I just-"

"_Now_," I said pulling him into his room.

As we walked into the room, he gave me a perplexed look and said, "What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"This whole "you're staying here forever" thing. Just like when Wendy came here."

"No I am not. This is different."

I then raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not," He said crossing his arms.

"Yes it is! (sigh) Peter you know she can't stay here forever. And you already have me; I tell you stories and, well, I am already kind of like the mother. Are you trying to replace me, _again?_"

"(sigh)No. And yeah I know I have you….but can she stay here for a few days?"

"Well I-I guess…(turns around) but Wendy is probably worried sick about her….a few days wouldn't hurt though. I don't know. What do you think Peter? Peter?"

Turning around I saw that Peter wasn't in the room anymore. He must have left as soon as he got my approval. Flying out of the room I spotted Peter on his thrown.

_Well I guess she can stay for a while….she'll go home eventually…I'm worrying too much; it will all work out just like last time. _

I then flew over towards Peter and sat on his lap, crossing my arms, giving him "the look," telling him I was annoyed that he left while I was still talking to him. He only smiled and cocked his head to the side. I playfully hit his shoulder, leaned back and crossed my legs.

"Hey let's play a game!" Nibs exclaimed.

"Red Rover! Red Rover!" the Twins said in unison jumping up and down.

"Nah, somethin' else," Slightly said waving his hand.

"Let's play _no more hitting Cubby on the head game_," Cubby said putting a bucket loosely over his head, to only have Nibs hit Cubby's head, and have the bucket smash down on his head, probably now stuck.

"How about treasure hunt?" I suggested, still sitting on Peters lap.

"YEEAH! A TREASURE HUNT!" they boys said in unison.

"Heh, we really hid it good this time boys," Peter said looking over at me, before pulling his at down over his eyes, and leaning back.

Taking his hat off and putting it on my head I said, "Yeah you guys will never find it!"

"Sure we will!" Cubby said in a muffled voice, trying to get the bucket off of his head.

All the Boys were now gathering around Jane, all talking at once, so you can barely hear what they were saying. Jane seemed very flustered, to my surprise.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and said, looking at the Lost Boys, holding Toodles, "No, no, no, and no!"

All the Lost Boys stopped in their tracks and went silent, and Toodles stuck his tongue out at her. I looked over at Peter with a perplexed look and he seemed to be confused as well. We both looked back over at Jane to see what she was going to do next. She was looking at Toodles with a sad look on her face.

"You remind me of someone I know…oh," she said breaking the silence, hugging Toodles.

Placing him down she said, "I-I have to go home."

She then walked away, leaving us all dumfounded.

_What? She wants to leave?..._

Looking over at Peter I saw that he was resting his chin on his hand, with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter with her?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know," I said narrowing my eyes, trying to think of a reason why.

"She acts kind of like a….grown up," Peter said rubbing his chin.

The Lost Boys then looked in her direction and exclaimed, cringing, "Eww!"

Well, except for Toodles. He never really says anything. I got off of Peter's lap and stood up about to go after her.

"Hey where ya going?" Peter said looking up at me.

"Um where do you think? Come on, we have to follow her."

Peter then got up and said, "Ok. You boys stay here. Me and Cly are going to go and get Jane."

We then flew out of the room and proceeded to follow Jane.

* * *

**Yeah thats about it...getting a little unsure of what to do for the second chapter...so suggestions are appreciated and NEEDED! I would also like your thoughts on Cly and Peters relationship. Like when and if you want them to get together...and stuff like that, so I have some kind of idea of what to do throughout the story. So please review and let me know what you think, because reviews are what motivate me and give me ideas! Starting to work on the 11th chapter and hope it will be done by next week!:) C U in the next update!**

**Cly ******


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! SOOOO here's chapter 11! And let me give a big thanks for my regular reviewers anna the viking XD, dream lighting, and grapjuice 101! Seriously you guys have reviewed for the last 3 chapters, or was it the last 2 chapters...I dont know but you guys review a lot, especially grapejuice101, and thats awesome! Anyways a big thanks to all my followers and favorites! All you guys inspire me! Well here is chapter 11 :) Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

Upon following Jane or trying to follow her, after we lost sight of where she was like three times, we were now at the edge of Mermaid Lagoon. And she appeared to have made a raft and was now checking things off a checklist.

Hiding behind bushes and the thick leaves of the jungle, we watched her intently.

"Cly what is she doin'?"

_As if it wasn't obvious…._

"Oh my Neverland. She's leaving." I said in astonishment not really paying attention to Peter.

I thought she had just run off or something, but she actually was attempting to leave the island, not that she could. Tink seemed to be all for the idea and motioned for us (or mainly Peter) to leave. Since Tink got no response she proceeded to pull on Peter's shirt.

"Shhhh!" he shushed and pushed her away.

Wanting to get a better what she was doing, and not wanting her to sail in a big circle all the way around Neverland, I already started to fly out of our hiding place, and over towards Jane.

"Hey Cly, wait!" I heard Peter whisper from behind.

Assuming that he was following me, I flew over behind Jane.

"Hey Jane watcha doin'?" I said in a nonchalant singsong voice.

"Ahh!" Jane exclaimed, and she turned around.

Coming up from behind me, Peter rested his elbow on my shoulder saying, "Why do you want to go home so bad?"

"Because, I have to get back to my family," she stated and proceeded to pick up two of her rowing boards.

_Well that's a decent and understandable answer. I can see that. You know, wanting to get back to your family. I just guess I thought she would have wanted to stay here, but what can I say she is one mature kid._

"Why?" Peter asked so innocently.

"Oh well, I don't want to talk about it," she replied placing the boards back down.

"Why?" Peter asked, again, playing with one of her coconuts and rolling it down is arm and over his shoulders.

I then whacked him over the head and gave him "the look."

"What?" he said to me catching the coconut that fell from his shoulders after I hit him.

I only sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If you must know," Jane said grabbing the coconut from Peter, "we had a fight."

"Why?"

This time I attempted to pumble him, but he evaded my attacks and picked up a banana, and started to eat it.

_Oh I give up….. _

I crossed my legs and lazily floated in mid-air since there was no way to get through to him. Seeing that I was annoyed with him, he came over and scooped me up, letting me sit on his stomach as he flew on his back, still holding his banana. I suppose this was his small, cutesy, way of apologizing. Sitting Indian style, I slightly chuckled, and shook my head, resting my elbow on my knee and then resting my chin in my hand.

"Well, I kind of told my brother that you guys weren't real," she slowly said picking up some coconuts.

After hearing those words, Peter and I were so astonished that we fell, and toppled on the ground.

Untangling ourselves we both quickly stood up and exclaimed in unison, "What? Why?!"

_The daughter of Wendy DIDN'T BELIEVE IN US! How is that possible?_

"Oh, I don't know!" she said angrily, but then composing herself and continuing, "But I have to go back to set things right."

Flying up behind her, upside down, Peter said, yet _again_, "Why?"

"Because that's why!" Jane said throwing down the coconuts and stomping over to her raft, looking out at the ocean, sadly sighing.

Looking over at Peter I could tell that he felt bad for Jane.

_Finally! Now he gets it!_

He looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders making an unsure face. Peter grasped my hand and we both walked over towards Jane, landing beside her.

"Well, you know, you can't get home that way," I said sincerely, pointing at her raft

"I, I've got to try," Jane replied glancing back, as she started to push her raft off shore.

She stopped, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and turned around to face us.

"Well, goodbye," she said in a much happier and calm tone, holding out her hand to us.

Peter looked at her hand with a very confused look on his face, not knowing what to do.

_He really doesn't know what a hand shake is? Well you learn something new every day._

Not wanting her to feel awkward I grasped her hand and shook it.

"It was nice meeting you Cly and Peter Pan," she said and then let go of my hand saying, "Duty calls."

Walking on her raft, she hung what I think was an England flag on the sail. She then pushed the raft out past shore, and swiftly hopped on it. Peter looked over at me with a worried look, but I dismissed it.

I motioned him to lean in, and I whispered in his ear, "There are so many holes and open spaces in the raft that is going to sink before way before she can get out to sea."

And like always I was right.

On the raft one leak sprung. Then another, and another. She tried to cover them and then tried to splash the water of her raft to no avail.

"Oh no!"

The boat then started to sink, so she climbed up to the top by the sail. Although, she lost her balance and fell in the water while the rest of her boat sunk. She then surfaced out of the water holding onto a box. I looked over at Peter and he looked over at me. We both sighed and flew over towards Jane to make sure she was ok.

"Hey are you ok?" I said hovering over her

"I just want to go home," she sadly said glancing up at us.

"Well you know," Peter said looking at me.

"All you have to do to get home is to fly," I simply said giving her a smile.

"Come on we'll show ya how," Peter said picking Jane up out of the water.

"With a great teacher like Cly, you'll be flying in no time!"

* * *

**Yeah not my longest chapter...but I made it past the 1,000 mark! So yeah dont worry Cly's and Peter relationship, will be getting, you know, "better" as the story goes on. And just so you all know I might not be able to udpate every week like i usually do because of school and ,well, life. Soooooo I will try to update every week, but if i dont you know why. AND dont worry it's not like i am going to fall of the face of the earth or not update for two months straight! :) And to help make my updaptes quicker, reivew or give me a PM of any ideas you have or anything that would inspire me! :) Well I guess that's about it...Oh yeah I got one more thing to say. I solemnly promise as a fanfictioner to update as quickly as possible! There i made a promise to all you guys :)! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

**Hey I'm BACK! WHOOOOO! Well kind of...all of you people who read my ROTG fanfic i have not updated it yet because i am not done with the next chapter yet. It should hopefully be up by next week though. Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Oh, no, Peter. I don't really think this is going to wo-" Jane said as Peter dropped her on the ledge of a large boulder.

"Uhh. This is ridiculous. I can't fly!"

"Of course you can't, but we can!" Peter replied jabbing his thumb at me.

"I guess we're just smarter than you," Peter said laying back and tipping his hat forward.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Jane said smiling.

"Hey! With being 709 years old _I highly doubt that_. Well….maybe smarter than Peter," I said with a wink.

"Braver," Peter continued not paying attention to me.

Jane then snorted and replied, "Right."

"Stronger!" he said flexing his arm, bouncing Tinkerbell on it.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Jane said looking amused.

Flying behind Jane, on his back he said, "Well, then, it must be my good looks."

_Oh gosh…._

"Or maybe you're full of hot air," Jane said twirling her finger in the air.

"Wah!?" Peter said falling but then catching himself at the ledge of the rock, "Hey!"

At that comment I started to laugh and roll around on top of the boulder. I got to say, Jane is nothing like her mother, in a good way.

Finally composing myself, I sat up, sitting next to Jane.

Glancing over I saw Peter floating, saying, "Look, anybody can do it. Tink?"

Tinkerbell then flew by the Lost Boys and started to cover them with Pixie dust.

"Yeah, I mean, if I can teach Peter how to fly, teaching you is going to be a cinch."

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed flying over towards me. "It didn't take me long to learn how to fly!"

"Yeah sure it didn't…."

"I learned on the first day!"

"Heh, ok, just keep on telling yourself that," I said standing up.

"Anyways," I said trying to get back on track. "All it takes is-

"-faith, trust-," Nibs said, as him and the other Lost Boys started to float in the air.

"-and, uh, something else," Cubby said in deep thought, floating upside down.

"Pixie dust?" Jane said, in an obvious voice raising her eyebrow.

"YEAH THAT'S IT!" Cubby exclaimed, accidently colliding into Nibs.

"Ok Tink. Let her have it!" Peter exclaimed, motioning his arms toward Jane.

Tinkerbell rejected the idea and turned around, crossing her arms.

"Tink…." Peter said raising his eyebrow.

"I got this," I whispered in Peter's ear.

Flying near Tink, I nonchalantly said, "Oh Gosh...Ya know, I mean, if she doesn't learn how to fly, that means she's going to have to move in with us."

Tink's eyes then widened, and she quickly flew off and started to dowse Jane with Pixie dust.

"Oh! That's enough," Jane said rubbing her eyes, but Tink wasn't done yet.

Flying above Jane, Tink made a big ball of Pixie dust, and threw it on Jane's head. Tink then flew in front of Jane and looked pretty happy with herself.

"Well this can't end well," I said under my breath, to Peter.

"I think it's goin' pretty good," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course _you _do," I replied.

With all the pixie dust in her face, Jane started to cough and looked as though she was going to sneeze.

"Ahh…Ahhh..Ahhh..ACHOO!" Jane sneezed so hard that it caused Tink to fly backwards.

She zipped past Peter and I, hit a tree, hit Toodles, bounced past the Twins, hit Slightly, hit Cubby's butt, and then proceeded to fly into a hole of a tree. As she got up, with a huge mushroom on her head, she did not look happy and was burning bright red.

_I knew this wouldn't end well…._

"Ok Jane," Peter said flying, circling her.

"Don't even think about it!" Jane sternly said.

"Peter don't-"

"Ready or not!" Peter then kicked Jane off the bolder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jane franticly screamed, flailing her arms in the air.

"I got her!" One of the Twins said.

"I got her!" Cubby said

"I got her!"

"I got her!"

All the Lost boys started hysterically running around trying to catch Jane as she continued to fall. They all stopped in a circle with their arms outstretched, thinking they were going to catch her. Well, they didn't, and she fell and made a whole in the ground.

I grunted and slapped my forehead…and then slapped Peter.

Clenching my fists, trying not to yell at him I said with a raising voice, "I told you not TO PUSH HER OFF!"

"No you didn't" he innocently said.

"You didn't give me enough time to-you know what, never mind…just never mind," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What am I going to do with you…"I said as Peter and I both flew down to see if Jane was ok.

"I thought you said you got her," I heard Cubby say as Peter and I finally flew towards them.

I then knelt down and helped Jane out of the hole she made.

Grunting, Jane said, "Uh, how am I ever going to get back home?"

"Hey what's this?" Peter said grabbing the notepad that was on Jane's head.

"Peter!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Give that back, it's my list!" Jane said trying to snatch it from Peter's grasp.

Peter proceeded to take his hat off, tilt his head back, and place the note pad on his forehead, over his eyes.

"Things to do, places to be, important things!" Jane continued.

"Huh?" Peter said taking the notepad back in his hands, "That stuff's no fun. No wonder you can't fly."

Peter then flew off a few feet away.

"Give it back Peter," I said flying over to him with a stern look.

Before I could take it out of his hands he threw it over to Slightly.

"Ha Ha, Slightly catch!"

Jane then ran over to Slightly trying to take it from his grasp to no avail. When Slighly saw me flying over he decided to pass it over to Nibs, who ran off. As Jane ran after him, he then passed it over to the twins.

"You boys are horrid!" I heard Jane say as she tried to grab her notebook away from the twins.

"Come on over here!" Slightly said, waving his hands in the air.

"You're ripping it!" Jane exclaimed as one of the twins threw it to Slightly.

"Why don't you guys ever throw it to me?" Cubby said

I had had enough of this. All they were doing was (well not intentionally doing) tormenting Jane, or at least annoying the crap out of her. I flew over to Slightly to get the notepad, but he passed it to Toodles who ran off, right under me.

"No, stop it!" Jane said looking back at Toodles

Turning around I saw him, hold it up on the ground with finger, preparing for Peter to kick it.

"Peter, this isn't funny anymore," I said in a stern voice hoping her would stop.

Peter then kicked the notepad and it flew in the air, aiming right for Cubby.

"I got it!" Cubby exclaimed, to only have the notebook fly right in his mouth.

Jane gasped and looked at Cubby in shock. Cubby, with great effort, swallowed the notepad and gave out a great belch.

All the Lost Boys started to laugh, clutching their stomachs. I put a hand to my forehead, wondering what I could possibly do to fix the situation. But before I could think of what to do, Jane popped a vein.

"This is all just a game to you isn't it!" Jane said walking up to Peter, pointing her finger at him, "Well I am tired of playing!"

"Gosh Jane, we didn't mean to make you mad," Peter said with a sad and sincere look.

"Oh grow up, you did so." Jane stated putting her hands on her hips.

Picking up a piece of her notepad paper form the ground, she crumpled it up and said, "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous, children!" She then threw the wad of paper at Peter.

_Ok, time for me to intervene._

Flying between them I said, "Ok how about we all just-"

Tinkerbell had then flew over to Jane and started to pull on her hair_._

"No, no! Leave me alone!" Jane exclaimed swatting at Tink.

"Oh, I don't believe in any of this! And I especially don't believe in fairies!" Jane said with rage.

All the Lost Boys then gasped, including me.

_Oh this is bad…._

"GOODBYE!" Jane said stomping off.

"No wait! Jane!" I said calling after her.

"Oh yeah, well good riddance!" Peter said crossing his arms, scrunching up his face, in a childlike way.

I was about to go and fly after Jane, but what Cubby said made me stop, "Uh guys, I think there's something wrong with Tinkerbell."

Turing around, I saw Tink of the ground, sitting, out of breath. I knelt down beside Peter and gave him a worried look.

_Oh gosh, what do I do now! Do I go after Jane or stay here with Tink? Well, I'll go look for Jane, but first I need to make sure Tinkerbell is alright. I know the island like the back of my hand, so I should be able to find her. I mean Jane will be alright until I go and look for her, right?_

* * *

**I havent started on the next chapter yet because I have two school projects and still need to update for my ROTG story. Sooooo i will try and update as soon as possible! And for any of you hetalia fans out there, I JUST BECAME OBSESSED WITH IT! I just got my England wig and America wig today! :))))) (fangirling) and for all the rest of you who dont know what hetalia is, you had no idea what i was talking about...oh well :)**

**Cly******


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**HEY! I survived all those tests! As Cly would say "THANK THE EVERGREENS!" Here is the next Chapter! Sorry didn't post it yesterday...but I have been really busy...soooo for all you Peter/Cly fans this chapter is a little fluffy! YAY! But just a bit...Don't worry they will be together in the end, but just not yet. WINK WINK!;) REVEIWING AND FAVORITING IS APPRECIATED! :))))))))))**

* * *

"JANE! JANE!" I cried out, franticly searching through the pouring rain.

I have been searching for Jane since we evaluated Tink. She had a fever, so I gave her one of my usual remedies that should have cleared it up right away, but it didn't. I tried everything else that I thought would help her, but nothing worked. We even brought some of the elders from the nymph colony to take a look at her, but they couldn't even give an answer to her illness. After seeing that there was nothing more I could do for her, I set out find Jane. I have been searching for 3 hours now, I am soaked to the bone, and somehow she has evaded my sight.

_Why can't I find her!? I have looked everywhere!_

I was now beginning to panic.

_Oh my gosh, what if she's dead?! What if she's hurt?! What if-_

Flying head first into a tree, my mind went blank, and I began to fall. Hitting a few branches on the way down, I collided with the ground, feeling the silky soaked grass on my skin. Rain droplets were gently pelleting against my skin. Groaning I lifted my head up, and leaned on my right elbow for support. Looking up I saw a flash of lightening followed by booming thunder that shook the ground.

_No, I can't give, up now. _

I forced myself to stand up. Finally regaining my balance, I flew up and went back to my search.

"Jane! Jane, where are you?!"

_Jane is somewhere in this storm…scared and alone IN A THUNDER STORM! She has no shelter and it's raining and thundering and….oh gosh the things that could happen to her. She lives in city of London, not a forested island. She probably has no idea how to survive out here! She's not a nymph who could just grow shelter and she's not and Indian who could make one! Oh gosh she is probably freezing to death!_

Tears brimmed out of my eyes out of fear. If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If I had just been more stern with Peter or-or just made sure he didn't do anything stupid, Jane would have never gotten mad and we wouldn't be in this mess. My head started to throb, but I kept going.

_There is no way in Neverland I am leaving her in this storm!_

My vision started to blur and I felt dizzy.

_Oh great I probably gave myself a concussion…._

"JANE!" I screamed out hoping for a response.

I needed to find her before I passed out, but what help would it do. If I did find her I would pass out shortly afterwards and then she would be stuck with and unconscious nymph. I didn't know what to do. Starting to feel dizzier I couldn't fly straight and bumped into multiple trunks of trees.

_Oh great…_

I flew above the trees, so I wouldn't bump into anything, and I started to head home. There was no use in finding her now; as I said an unconscious nymph would be of no help. Then without warning I started to fall.

"WHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_No not now!_

"AHHHH-Ugh"

I was roughly caught by a pair of warm arms. Looking up, I came face to face with all too familiar warm brown eyes.

"Hey are you ok? Oh my Neverland you have big bump on your head! What happened?!" Peter exclaimed with wide eyes.

"How-how did you know I was here? I mean, I could have been anywhere on the island," I said grasping onto his soaked shirt.

"Well, it's not like I have been searching for you for the past hour, but I'll always know where you are. I'll always find you…..Uh-um, but, yeah," Peter finished with a stutter.

_Is he blushing?_

"Well looks like you got here right in the nick of time. I'm pretty lucky," I said putting a hand to his damp cheek.

"Ah well, I'll always be here to catch you when you fall," he said smiling but then saying in a more serious tone, "I would never let you fall."

He put his hand over my hand that I had on his cheek, and gave me a small smile.

_Are we seriously having a moment?..._

"Uh," I said removing my hand, "why don't we search the southern part of the island. I forgot-"

"Uh uh, I am taking you straight home," he said after putting a finger to my lips.

Removing his finger I said, "but-"

"No buts, you're hurt. So I am taking you home, and then I am going to take care of you. You always take care of me when I am hurt."

Too weak and tired to protest, I nodded and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain."

We then headed back to the hideout.

***********line break**********

Sitting on Peter's bed I laid back and let out an exasperated sigh.

_How could I not find her? She's still somewhere out there, in this God forsaken storm!_

I cringed every time I heard thunder, hoping wherever Jane was she was ok. Hearing Peter walking into the room, I tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Hey I just made you this tea stuff that you always make for me when I get hurt. OH, and I also got the boo-boo ointment from the cabinet," He said holding a steaming mug and a crystal flask (aka boo-boo ointment, which has been mentioned in a previous chapter)

I took the mug and sniffed it, twitching my nose in a cat like way, making sure he made it, well, "adequate." It didn't smell too bad actually, which surprised me. Taking a sip of the warm liquid, I gave Peter a smile as sign of approval, telling him he didn't poison me.

After setting the mug down on his side table, he said smiling, "So was it good? I tried making it like how you do, but I just wasn't sure if I did it right."

"No, you did good, just not as good as me," I said with a wink.

I was about to take the flask from his hands, but he pulled it away.

"No, I'm putting the ointment on," He said smirking.

"And why can't I put it on?"

"Because I am taking care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but I care about you, and, well, you always take care of me when I am hurt, so can you just let me take care of you and not be so stuborn," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Ok fine," I said smiling and rolling my eyes.

Sitting next to me he patted his lap. Laying my head on his lap, I saw him start to unscrew the flask.

"You know, I don't have to lie on your lap for you to put the ointment on."

"Yeah I know," he said putting the creamy blue liquid in his hands and applying it to my forehead.

Almost immediately I started to feel it working. I could definitely start to feel the swelling going down and the throbbing subside.

"Looks a lot better! It's not puffy and red anymore," Peter exclaimed with a big smile, rubbing a hand over where the bump used to be.

"Yeah…" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Hey you ok?"

I just let out a sigh and laid down on his bed.

"Cly, it's ok, you did everything you could. I mean we'll find her tomorrow. I'm sure she's fine."

"And what if she isn't?"

"She will be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. And believe me if you couldn't find her in those 3 hours you were gone, you're still not going to be able to find her now. Especially since it's dark now."

"Hey, I'm a nymph I have night vision."

"Yeah well, you aren't going to be able to find her until she wants to be found or at least until she comes out of hiding or…whatever."

Sitting back up I sighed again, knowing he was right.

_He's right. I searched every nook and cranny of Neverland at least twice and I still couldn't find her. I even asked help from the animals and trees and it still was of no help!..._

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just head to home 1 (aka nymph colony) and have Michael rub my head," I said getting off the bed

"What? Why?" Peter said also standing up.

"Ummm because I have a headache," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Well I can rub your head," he said giving me a smile.

"Yeah but-"

"Oh, but I see how it is. You just like him more than me," he said turning around overdramatically. "Well, I guess that's what I should expect. I mean you guys have been friends for longer, I mean-"

"Oh will you stop being a drama queen and just rub my head," I said knowing that going to home 1 was not an option unless I wanted a jealous Peter on my hands.

"Ok!" He said motioning for me to sit in front of him.

Sitting down on the floor, at the edge of his bed, I sat between his legs.

"Where does it hurt?" He questioned.

"Well kind of everywhere. I hit my head pretty hard."

"Yeah I bet you did," He said, giggling, starting to rub my head.

It actually helped a lot. Who knew that Peter Pan was a good head rubber? Even though it took away the physical pain, it couldn't take away the guilt I felt. How could I just sit here while Jane is out in that storm?! I sighed and closed my eyes, not knowing what to do. After a while I felt myself starting to fall asleep as Peter massaged my head. My head started to droop forward, but shot up suddenly after I heard the cracking sound of lightning and the booming of the thunder. I tensed knowing that Jane was out there. Wendy's daughter….

Peter then stopped rubbing my head and said in my ear, "Hey it's ok, we'll find her tomorrow. Right now you look like you need some rest."

He then lifted me up and placed me on his bed. Lying next to me he pulled the covers over both of us.

_I guess this is going to be one of those nights that I spend in his room._

The warmth of the blanket did it for me and caused my eyes to droop as sleep started to overcome me. I felt Peter reach over me and turn off the lamp and I swore that after he did, he kissed my head. But it's nothing right. I mean I kiss his head/cheek all the time and vice versa. Well not ALL the time, but you know, we're best friends. Shaking off my anxieties I felt him pull me closer, into his chest, like usual. Or was it not usual. OH MY GOSH, STOP IT MIND! UGHHH! He does this all the time; it's normal, but that kiss…no, nope, I am too tired right now to be worried about that. I guess it just seemed as though he did it for a different reason this time, but I'm just being silly. Right?

* * *

**RIGHT?...wink wink...So yeah I don't know if I will be posting the next chapter this coming Saturday cuz I will be working on my ROGT fanfic's next chapter and will be working on my cosplays...yeah well hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any idea on how to make future chapters more fluffy to your liking without being too fluffy (because they don't get together until the end), PM me or review! And as I always say any ideas or suggestions are welcome and are taken into account! C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly******


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****:**

**HEYYYYYY! I am sososososososososososo sooooo sorry it has been such a long time since I updated! I just had this writers block, and have been really busy (family, school, cosplay stuff..etc.) Just like in my other fanfic I am going to be doing shout outs for anyone who reviews from the previous chapter! So if you reviewed or PMed me with suggestions, your shout out should be way down below (after the actual chapter that is). But ANYWAYS here is the next CHAPTER! Hope you like it! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! :))))**

* * *

Crawling out of the covers, after I feel asleep, Peter walked out of the room. The rest of the Lost Boys were still awake and were all standing by Tinkerbell's room/nook, waiting for Peter.

"How's Cly?" the twins asked in unison.

"Did she find Jane?" Nibs questioned.

"She's fine-just tired. And no she didn't find Jane," Peter replied with a sigh. "How's Tink?"

"Slightly is checking right now," one of the twins said.

Slightly then turned around holding a thermometer saying, "Ooooh looks kind of, bad."

"Kind of bad….kind of…OH ITS HOPELESS POOR LITTLE T-TINKERBELLLL…WHAAAAA," Cubby said starting to wail.

"Hey put a cork in it! Cly's sleeping!" Peter said as he went more near Tink.

"WHAAAAA-" Nibs then shoved the end of a club in Cubby's moth, silencing him.

"SHHHHHH!"

Tinkerbell then started to jingle, talking to Peter.

"Uh huh, uh huh, what?" Peter said in astonishment.

"What'd she say Peter?" Slightly asked.

"If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tinks light's gunna go out," Peter said looking back at Nibs.

Everyone then gasped in horror.

"Well let's just go and make her believe," Cubby said picking up a club.

"Hang on a minute," Peter said taking the club from his hands, and hitting it on Cubby's head.

"You can't just make someone believe in fairies."

"Well we believe," the twins said in unison.

"Yeah, it aint hard for us," Cubby exclaimed, but was then shushed because I was sleeping.

"That's it!" Peter exclaimed, but was then also shushed, and said in a high whisper, "We gotta make Jane one of us!"

"But she's a girl," the Lost Boys said in unison, with disgust.

"But Cly's a girl," Peter said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but that's different," Slightly said.

"You want to help Tink don't cha'?" Peter said in a more serious tone.

"Uh huh," The Lost Boys replied.

"We gotta do it," Peter said, then spitting in his hand.

The Lost Boys also then spit in their hands, and then the put their hands together, like they usually do.

Walking over near Tinkerbell, Peter said, "Don't worry Tink, we'll save ya."

Placing back Tink's leaf curtain in front of her door/opening to her room Peter walked back to the Lost Boys.

"All right, the rain seems to have stopped," he said glancing out the window, "and it's going to be morning soon, soooo we're going to start a search for Jane."

"What about Cly? She's still sleeping."

"Oh we'll leave her a note. Just let her sleep, and when she wakes up, she can join us in our search for Jane. Come on let's go!" Peter said about to fly out of the top entrance.

"Ummm Peter?"

"Yeah what?"

"Aren't you gunna write the note first?" the twins said in unison.

"Oh yeah, right," Peter said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

He then went on his search for a piece of paper and one of my quills.

*******line break*********

Groaning to myself, I shifted under the covers and many blankets. Moving my arms, I noticed that I couldn't feel Peter. I expected him to still be holding me, but I guess he moved. Moving my arms again, I still couldn't feel him. Opening my eyes, I realized that he wasn't in the bed.

_Weird, he's not to be known as an early bird…._

As I was about to get up, something caught my eye on Peter's nightstand. Picking up the piece of paper I realized it was a note. It read:

_Gone to look for Jane. We need to find her to save Tink. Sorry you woke up to have no one there. You can join us when you wake up! I'll explain why when I see you._

_Love, Peter_

"Love Peter?" When does he ever "love" his notes? Deciding that it wasn't the key issue right now, I pushed myself off the bed and rubbed my tired eyes. Walking out of Peter's room I went into mine and grabbed a brush from my room and quickly ran it through my long hair, detangling it. I then walked out of my room and went to grab and apple before I headed out to find Peter and the boys. Grabbing a red apple from one of the hanging baskets I made, I flew up out of the top entrance. I intently listened to see if I could hear the boys' voices.

After a few minutes I heard Peter's voice call out, "Jane!"

I quickly flew in the direction his voice came from and within a few minutes he was in my sight. Flying towards him I wondered why we needed to find Jane to save Tinkerbell, but I was just happy that we were looking for Jane and he knew how to make Tinkerbell better.

"Jane! Jane, come on back!" Peter said cupping his hands around this mouth.

Coming up from behind him, I tapped him on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and gave me a smile.

"Oh good you're here!"

"Yeah, soooo are you going to tell me, why finding Jane is going to saving Tink?"

"Oh yeah! So do you remember when Jane said she didn't believe in fairies?"

"Uh yeah," I said not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well if we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tink's light's gunna go out."

I just hovered there, staring at him wide-eyed.

_How in the name of Neverland am I going to get a sensible girl, who thinks she's totally grown up, TO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!? I CAN'T MAKE HER BELIEVE!_

"Ok…."I said trying to hide my worry.

"Hey, don't worry Cly! Everything's gunna be fine!"

_Yeah…that's Peter for you….always having a good outlook on things…but hopefully he's right._

"So do you have any idea where she is?"

"Weeeeeelll, I was kind of hoping that you could help us track her down. I know ya couldn't track her sent yesterday 'cause it was raining, so I figured you could do it today," he said in embarrassment, because the "Peter Pan" needed help.

"Uh huh," I said with a smug smirk on my face.

"Will you just help us," Peter said crossing his arms.

"Uh duh!" I said ruffling his hair causing him to giggle. "Did you really think that I was going to let Jane, WENDY'S DAUGHTER, run around-totally lost in Neverland?"

"No!" Peter said giving me his "pouty" look.

I giggled, giving him a smile, and started to sniff the air. Ever since we met with Jane I already knew what her sent was, so it was only a matter of time until I found her. As I randomly flew around Neverland, while Peter followed me, I heard the random calls from the Lost Boys calling for Jane as well. After the first half and hour I was getting extremely frustrated…..I mean, I should have found her by now…

"WHY CANT I TRACK HER FREAKIN SENT!" I said putting my hands over my eyes, having a miniature tantrum…or not so miniature…

"Uhhhh…" Peter said not really wanting to comment because he didn't want to make me even more mad.

I twittled my fingers in frustration.

"Ummm don't you want to-"

"No," I said cutting Peter off.

"But-"

"No!"

"If-"

"NA!

"Mayb-"

"NUH!" I said as we both flew off.

"Cly, you didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"No," I said trying to regain my composer, "I know what you're going to say. 'Why don't you ask the trees for directions?' But I can find her!" I said losing my sanity again.

"I'm gunna find her if it kills-" I then stopped, hearing a faint voice coming from not too far from where we were.

"Wha-"

"SHhhhhh!" I said twitching my ears in all directions, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Cly, Peter Pan," the voice called out.

My eyes then lit up.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I said with excitement, flying away.

"Cly! Hey wait up!" Peter said flying after me.

As we flew closer I could hear her more clearly.

"She's right below those trees," I said to Peter.

We both quickly flew right above the trees and flew upside down, and popped our heads down below. Thankfully we didn't do it any later, because otherwise we would have collided heads with Jane. We startled her slightly, but she seemed happy to see us.

"There you are," Peter and Jane said in unison.

"I have been looking all over for-" they, again, said in unision.

"I-"…..and again…

"You-"…man you have got to be kidding me.

With Peter being Peter, and now knowing what else to do, he covered Jane's mouth with his hands, and said, "I'm awful sorry for wrecking your book. Me, Cly, and the Lost Boys want to do something to make it up to ya. We want you to feel like….well like one of us."

I then elbowed him and he realized he still had his hands over Jane's mouth.

He quickly took them back saying, "we'll do anyting for ya."

He then let out a nervous laugh saying, "Honest."

Jane seemed a little taken back and astonished. I only hoped that whatever happened next wasn't bad. She then seemed to be thinking about what Peter said.

"Anything?" Jane questioned.

"Anything at all! Ya just name it!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well to an extent," I added in.

"Well," Jane said thinking again, "umm why don't we play a game, like maybe treasure hunt."

_Why would she want to play treasure hunt?_

I gave her a questionable look, but Peter seemed to be all for the idea.

"Treasure hunt? That's a great idea!"

He then flew over by her saying, "But you'll have to think like a Lost Boy."

"Or Lost Girl," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry," said looking at me.

"uhhh," Jane responded being unsure of this whole situation.

"And have fun like a lost boy...or lost girl," he said catching himself.

"uhhhh um tell me what to do," Jane said, again looking unsure of her decision.

Peter then crowed like a rooster, probably calling the Lost Boys.

Not wanting Jane to be too anxious, I walked up to her and said, "Hey don't worry, I'll make sure they won't kill you. And you should be fine-"

Jane then looked slightly relieved by my words, but I wasn't done talking yet….

"-as long as you don't mind getting dirty."

"Dirty?!" Jane said looking me with wide eyes.

_Haha, oh this is going to be a long day….._

* * *

**Yeah sorry that's about it...PLLLZZZ send in suggestions! I have been having a lot of writers blocks with writing this cuuuuzzzz I am kind of running out of ideas...soooo if you guys send in suggestions the faster the next chapter will come! Anyways on to the shoutouts! (again PLLLLZ send in suggestions, even the smallest ones will be appreciated!)**

**Cly******

********shout outs*********

**xXCobaltFlameXx:**

Thanks! And I am happy that I could remind you how much you love this movie! :) I will try to update as soon as possible and I will keep up the work! And yes, Cly is AWESOME!

**dream lighting:**

thanks for welcoming me back:) and I'm happy you liked the last chapter. And I am happy you found it cute, I tried making it as cute as possible:)

**grapejuice101:**

Thanks! And I will try to update as soon as possible!

**Crazy is my game:**

Thanks! I will update as soon as I can!

**Panda Bear:**

Don't worry I wont let Tink die! :)


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**HEYYYYYY! HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Sorry it took soooooooooo long! It's just been really hectic! First there were exams (which are now over and it's summer time!), cosplaying stuff, and some family issues (which are now hopefully resolved). SO today I made myself write the rest of this because I know all of you have been waiting and I love you all soooo much! Yes I love everyone of you:) Oh and for all you hetalia fans I just made my Italy jacket and am going to the hetalia con in Indianapolis (which is going to take forever to get to...)! SO excited it's my first con! I made this chapter long so I hope it makes up for the time:))))) NOW onto the story! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Before I could explain to Jane what "being a lost boy/lost girl" consisted of, the twins bumped passed me and grabbed Jane by both of her hands. They then proceeded to walk away, with her, before I could say anything.

"Well, to be one of us," one of the twins said.

"There are some things ta' know," the other finished.

"Oh, and what's that?" Jane questioned looking down at the twins.

The Lost Boys must have been really hyped up on sugar today (probably because Peter fed them breakfast this morning) because they were out of my sight before I could say one word about the situation.

Sighing to myself and tilting my head back, I said, "Oh Neverland this can't be good…"

As I finally caught up to them deep within the forest they seemed to be….SINGING?...

_This day cannot get any weirder…_

"We like to dream all day," I heard Slightly singing as they all walked across a tree limb over a trench.

"And then at night we play," I think one of the twins sang.

"We swing on limbs of trees," they all sang as Jane seemed as though she was going to lose her balance.

"Till we wake up the bees," Cubby added in.

_Oh no…I know where they're going with this! And I don't like it!_

Hearing the buzzing of bees I presumed myself to be correct. I flew off and quickly scooped up Jane flying in the opposite direction of the boys.

"These are the things we Lost Boys do!" They continued singing, running (well Peter was flying) away as very angry bees chased us.

Screaming back I said, "And lost girl!"

_This is going to be one of those days…._

As the Lost Boys continued their musical, they decided that introducing Jane to mud was coming next. They started swinging from vines and proceeded to land in mud. Instead of protesting about them getting dirty (since I am the one who has to force the boys to get clean) I decided to go with the flow and join in (not to mention I like playing in the mud as well). Jumping in myself, I was full of mud from head to toe. I giggled to myself as many of the Lost Boys rolled around in the mud. Having mud all over my ears and tail wasn't the most comfortable thing. Mud covered fur is not fun.

Rubbing the mud from my eyes, I looked up and saw Jane was holding onto a vine as though her life depended on it.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to ya' know," I called up to her.

After I said that, for some odd reason, she got this look of determination on her face and jumped in. As she swung off the vine, it snapped and she abruptly fell in screaming. I cringed as she landed in the mud, and I helped her up.

As she rubbed her eyes, trying to get the mud from her face, the Lost Boys proceeded to sing saying, "These are the things we Lost Boys do!"

Elbowing Peter, I exclaimed, "And lost girl!"

"Oh right," he said in embarrassment rubbing the back of his neck.

"Boys, one more time!" He said raising his hand signaling them to sing again.

They all then sang, "These are the things we Lost Boys and Girl do!"

"Better?" Peter said giving me one of his usual innocent smiles.

"Better," I replied smirking and playfully bumping into him.

"Good," he said still smiling.

The Lost boys then grabbed Jane and carried her up a tree.

"What are they-" I started to say turning to Peter who turned out not to be there.

Looking up I saw him flying up by the Lost Boys as they hung from the branches by their knees swinging around (except for Cubby who was swinging by his arms).

For some reason I felt annoyed that Peter just left me down there as though I didn't exist….but I brushed off the feeling. Wanting to make sure that they weren't going to let Jane fall I flew up there.

As the Lost Boys swung back and forth I saw Jane was attempting to hang upside down from her knees. Before I could go over to help her or make sure she wouldn't fall, she already flopped herself downward and started to swing, giggling. I also took notice that Peter was floating next to her…smiling….not taking notice to me….his best friend…

"We're rolling in dirt and we won't change our shirts," they continued to sing.

_Man what is up with me today….why am I feeling this way….. _

He then grabbed Jane's hand and flew off, signaling the other Lost Boys to follow him. Again for the second time today I was left alone.

"Did he just leave me?!" I said to myself. "AGAIN!"

I was astonished that he just left me here! ALONE! _ME!_ HIS BEST FRIEND!

_Wait was I mad?...Well, annoyed and mad…no…I don't feel mad…OH NO...No, No, No. I am not, and I REPEAT, NOT JEALOUS! _

"There is no way I am jealous that he took her and left me here all alone! Nope! Not at all!" I said reassuring myself.

I could hear one of the birds in the trees, which I know to be George, snicker at me saying, "Yeah right Cly."

"Oh shut up…" I said flying away.

_That's George for you….I'll deal with him later…._

After flying for only a minute or so, it didn't take me long to find them because they were still singing. They we riding on elephants as the elephants dowsed them with water by spurting water out of their trunks.

_Well at least I won't have to give them a bath. _

Not knowing how long they were going to be singing, I needed to talk to Peter. It's not that I didn't find what they were doing was cute, because it was, but right now the key issue was saving Tinkerbell and not putting on a musical. Then again it did look like Jane was having fun…maybe this was the best way for her to start believing. I flew over trying to catch up with them.

"Peter," I called out trying to get his attention.

He didn't seem to notice.

Sighing to myself I called out again, "Peter!"

Again he seemed to not hear me.

Now I was getting irritated.

Feeling like a third, fourth, fifth, or whatever number wheel, I leaned against a tree.

_Look at him…paying attention to her and not giving a crap about me….I AM HIS GIRL-BEST FRIEND!...wait did I just…_

I pushed the thought a side and scoffed to myself.

"I am not jealous…"

Nymphs are prone to being overcome by a feeling if that feeling is strong. And since I am feeling jealous and I am a nymph, well you can put two and two together.

"I bet he doesn't even notice that I'm gone…." I said to myself.

Crossing my arms I watched Peter push Jane on a log as they were on the water, heading into the cave that led to a waterfall. I felt my eyebrow twitching.

"I should just go back to the colony where I am wanted. I am sure Michael misses me," I said to myself not wanting to be here anymore.

I was about to fly away until I felt something tug on my tail.

"Mom," I heard a small voice peep out.

Turning around I saw Toodles with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah, what is it Toodles?" I said kneeling down.

Ever since Wendy left years ago, Toodles has started calling me mom. The rest of the Lost Boys still call me Cly, but not Toodles. I don't know if it is the song that Wendy sang about mothers while she was here or if it's because he is the youngest of the bunch. Although, I am pretty sure it's the song that Wendy sang that did it. It probably made him think about his mom, but I don't think he even remembers his mom, so the closet thing he thought to be his mom was me. And I really don't mind him calling me mom; I find it cute.

Not being the biggest talker, Toodles just gave me a look that said "why do you look mad?"

I gave him a small smile and said, "Oh I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Now go on, have fun, I'm sure the others are missing you. I'll join you in a minute."

After giving me a small hug, he smiled and jogged off to catch up with the others. I sighed to myself wondering why I felt so mad. Reassuring myself that Peter was just making Jane happy so that way she would start believing and whatnot, I decided to go and see where everyone went. Flying above the waterfall I saw the Lost Boys and Peter approaching Dead Man's Cave below.

_Yep that's were Peter and I hid the treasure._

I flew down and entered in through one of the big eye holes of the skull shaped cave.

"Hey Lost Boys, Jane found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave," I heard Peter holler.

Looking over I saw he flew down from an opening at the top of the cave and landed on top of the treasure, which was right in the middle of the cave. The Lost Boys then came in, swinging on a vine and landing in the shallow water.

"Attention!" Peter called out as he threw a crown on his head (which was way too big for his head because it went over his eyes) from the treasure chest.

"Fall in!" he continued.

All the Lost Boys then ran over to Peter and Jane and stood in a line, puffing out their chest like they usually do.

"Hey where's Cly?" Peter said finally noticing that I wasn't there.

Wanting to have a little fun with this I decided to quickly fly (unnoticed) behind him. I crouched down behind a rock, mimicking a cat that was stalking prey.

"Cly?!" Peter called out.

I jumped up from behind him and hopped on his back, causing him to yelp out from surprise.

"Ha, I scared the amazing Peter Pan," I said starting to feel like myself again.

"I wasn't scared," Peter said half laughing picking up his crown slightly so he could see me clearly.

As I got off his back I stood next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. He then picked up a sword and held it up smiling.

"In honor of your down right unbelievable skill at finding hidden treasures, I now-I mean we, " Peter said nudging me and continuing saying, " now proclaim you Jane a Lost Boy."

"Uh-I mean, a Lost Girl," he corrected himself picking up his crown so it was out of his eyes, giggling slightly.

_WAIT WHAT!? She's going to be a Lost Girl…but you don't just give that title to anyone….well I mean there is nothing wrong with it…I guess….but I am THE Lost Girl….I mean…WHY AM I FEELING THIS WAY AGAIN!?_

"Me?" Jane said putting her hand to her chest in astonishment, "a lost girl?"

"What's the matter?" Peter said frowning, "don't 'cha wanna be?"

Jane then tackled Peter in a hug almost knocking me over.

"Oh yes, I'd like that very much Peter," she said smiling holding onto his shoulders.

Before I could get as red as Tinkerbell, one of the Lost Boys shouted, "Let's hear it for Jane!"

Peter then put a white fox hat over Jane's head. It was just like Slightly's but it was white and it was just a cap, not a whole attire. He then grabbed her hands and they started to run around in a circle.

At this point I could punch a hole in a wall…..

"Now that you're one of us, feel free to sing along. We are so proud of you that you can do no wrong," They started to sing again.

The Lost Boys started to form a pyramid (well not the best pyramid since it was just Cubby who was at the bottom) and helped Jane climb to the top of it.

"And we don't even care if you pull on our hair," they sang as Jane accidently pulled on Slightly's hair as she climbed to the top of the pyramid.

As she got to the top, Peter was up there was well.

"These are the things that Lost Boys-,"Peter sand until Jane covered up his mouth.

"These are the things that Lost Girls," Jane sang as Peter grabbed Slightly's hand which hoisted Jane to the top of the pyramid.

"These are the things we love tooooo-"

There was then a sound of whistle blowing from somewhere. Looking over I saw that Toodles had a golden whistle in his hands.

"No-wait No!" Jane called out as their "pyramid" started to sway and they all fell over.

I then heard laughing from up above. Quickly looking up I saw pirates pouring in. My adrenaline started pumping and my first thought was about the Boys. I had to get them out of here! The pirates by now had thrown a tarp over the boys. Quickly flying over I grabbed the top of the tarp and flung it off.

"RUN!" I yelled to the Boys.

Toodles quickly ran in my arms as I tried to get the Boys out of the cave. It was practically impossible though, because there were too many pirates. One by one, I lost my boys as they were captured. I felt completely helpless. And before I knew it I felt ropes around my waist. Being pulled back I let go of Toodles telling him to run, but he got captured too.

"MOM!" Toodles cried out as they stuffed him in a bag with the others.

"YOU LET THEM GO!" I yelled grabbing the rope around my waist and flinging it off, which caused the pirates holding it to fling in the air.

"Hey let me go!" I heard Peter yell, as pirates threw ropes around his wrists as he was flying in mid-air.

More ropes started to tie around me, but I was easily able to grab them and fling them off. Some were still tied around my ankles, so I flew around flinging the pirates around that where holding them.

"Peter!" I cried out as I saw the pirates trying to pull him down.

"Cly! Look out!" Peter called out.

Before I could understand what he was talking about I felt a sharp pain in my back. Reaching over to the area that hurt, I pulled out a dart.

"You see miss Cly, I know you nymphs easily build up immunity to new things. So I had to get a different tranquilizer than last time. Instead of using a certain plant form the island I used something that I found in good old London."

"What? That's all you got?!" I said flinging off more ropes, "It's going to take more than just one tranquillizer! It doesn't matter where you get it from Hook!"

Just then I felt many dart penetrate my skin.

"AGGGGHHHH!" I cried out from the stinging pain.

"CLY!" I heard Peter call out.

I felt myself grow dizzy and I started to fall down. It became harder and harder for me to fly and my strength was depleting. I couldn't easily fling the pirates off anymore. About three ropes wrapped around me at once and with the help of 9 pirates they pulled me down to my knees.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter spat at Hook.

"Stop it PLEASE!" I heard Jane call out

"Sorry no can do. And thank you mi' lady I couldn't have done it without you," Hook replied.

_WHAT?!_

"Jane?" Peter questioned looking astonished.

"I never meant-" Jane stuttered.

"Oh my, have we let the kitty out of the bag?" Hook said so innocently.

"NO WAIT! You said no one would get hurt! You gave your word!"

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word," Hook replied locking the cuffs that were put around Peter's hands.

"And I promised I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head," Hook said plucking a hair form Peter's head.

"OW!" Peter said scowling at Hook.

"And this is the one I won't harm," Hook said holding up the hair.

"Here you go," he said letting the hair fall in front of a horrified Jane. "The rest of him is mine."

By now the pirates had tied me up and threw me next to Peter. I grunted on impact.

"Cly! What did you do to her?!" Peter shouted at Hook.

"Nothing but sedate her. Don't worry she won't faint at all. It's just enough so she won't scamper off," he said with a devilish smile, "wouldn't want her to miss the show! Oh and this time we will be sedating miss Cly every half hour, so unlike last time, it won't wear off."

"I didn't do it! I never agreed to this!" Jane said desperately to both of us.

"You're a traitor Jane!" Peter coldly said to her, "you lied to us! And because you don't believe in fairies Tink's light is goin' out!"

"Tinkerbell," Jane gasped out.

The pirates then all loaded us in a boat with me and Peter back to back.

As we rowed out to the ship I heard Jane desperately cry out, "I'll save you Cly and Peter! I will!"

All hook did was laugh saying, "Goodbye dear. Goodbye."

"Peter," I finally said, "w-what are we gunna do?!"

"Don't worry Cly, I'll get us out of this. I'll save us," he said looking back at me trying to reassure me.

I felt his hands try to hold my hands through the cuffs.

"I promise," he said finally getting a good grip on my hand.

I hoped he was right. And I truly wanted to believe what he said…but without my strength….it just didn't seem that way….don't ever make promises that you cannot keep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! Cly's gettin' a wee jealous and now they are captured! WHAT WILL THEY DO?! So don't forget to review and leave any ideas! And if you want to PM me your idea feel free too, I love all your guyzez suggestions ^-^ they are all greatly appreciated! Well that's it until the next update! Sorry if it takes me time to update but I have been working on my cosplays which take time and there are some cons that are coming up that I have to finish my cosplays for (not to mention I am actually writing a book so I try to take time to do that:)) And don't forget to leave any ideas! And I can't say this enough: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :)))) C U IN THE NXT UPDATE!**

**Cly******

********now onto the shoutouts!********

**dream lighting: **** thanks for welcoming me back:)) it puts a smile on my face! And I tried to incorporate the song as best as I could!:) Hope you liked it ^-^**

**grapejuice101:**** THANKS:) Oh and I really appreciate your suggestion ^-^ It really did help me think of what going to happen next ;) And I will update as soon as possible! :D**

**XxSaphirezxX:**** ThnX! ^-^ happy you like the story and thanks for wishing me luck ^-^**


End file.
